Teen Titans High School Musical 2
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 11th fic in the chain: No fake stuff this time, it's really going to happen. All 7 Titans are hired to become Teachers at Murakami High to investigate the abduction of many students and citizens of JC: DISCLAIMER: I don't own the songs, nor any parodies.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

"TITANS… GO…!" cried Robin.

Slade had been caught trying to break the security of the Military center, but tripped the alarm, and was now on the run all over the base. "Run Titans…" he hissed, "Catch me if you can…!"

Copy-Cat was able to read Slade's mind, which could only mean, "Yes… there is no other alternative. It is him…!" he cried. It was the real Slade, and not a robot.

Robin was determined to get him, but as the Titans chased him out of the base, Copy-Cat's foresight was warning him of danger. "Starfire… Look out!"

Starfire turned to face him, but that's when she was nearly shot down by a flame-stream. She fell from the air, into Cyborg's arms, "Yo', What the heck was that?" he wondered.

All the Titans turned, and out from the shadows came a flaming monster, one that the original five Titans all recognized too well. "No…!" cried Robin.

"He's back…!" growled Raven.

The flames disappeared showing that White-Monster that the Titans were never able to capture and bring to jail. "Dude…!" cried Beast-Boy.

Slade however saw this to his advantage, "Well… it seems an old friend of yours has returned." he mocked, "I shall take my leave so you may all catch up."

He began to dash off, but Robin wasn't about to let Slade get away this time. "Copy-Cat, Terra… you come with me, the rest of you deal with THAT…!" he ordered.

Copy-Cat and Terra nodded, and BB kissed Terra's cheek before she went off. "Be careful, Babe."

His wife smiled at him before she headed off with Robin and Copy-Cat. This left the other Titans to face the White Monster. "Let's get him!" growled Cyborg.

Beast-Boy went first and changed into a T-Rex, charging right at the monster, and tail-whipping him into a wall. The creature saw this to his advantage and mater-merged with the bricks. "Oh, no you don't…!" Raven hissed, _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS…!"_

She used her powers on the many garbage cans near the wall and bombarded the area the creature was in forcing him to emerge, but still with the walls element, making him hard to see.

"Take this…!" Starfire thundered as she unleashed her furry of star-bolts. Cyborg even assisted her by firing his shoulder-missiles. The monster was hit, and looked a little weary, but not defeated yet.

"It refuses to admit defeat." cried Star.

Beast-Boy clenched his fists, "Well it better…!" and he changed into a rhino, and charged. The monster got hit hard in his chest and crashed into a dripping water drain, allowing him to merge with the water and retreat to the sewers.

"He's getting' away…!" cried Cyborg. So the four of them dove into the sewers attempting to find the monster.

…

Elsewhere, Robin, Copy-Cat, and Terra had Chased Slade all the way into town. "You're not getting away from us!" Terra roared as she sealed off every exit with rock-walls.

Slade didn't seem worried at all. "Child… you underestimate your former mentor." he hissed at her. "You really should have chosen to keep you're life without the Titans."

He was referring to Terra's experience with "Things Change" and all the horrid things she did to herself and to Beast-Boy. "GRR…! AAH…!" and she went berserk bombarding him with rocks and boulders.

Slade wasn't able to dodge them all, and got slammed hard by a huge boulder. This left him open for Robin and Copy-Cat to engage him in battle. "Get him…!" cried Robin as he weld his metal-staff.

"Wipe him out…!" added Copy-Cat as he extended his X-Men claws.

Two on One, and Slade managed to match them both against him, except for the fact that since he wasn't a robot, and was the real deal, Copy-Cat could red his mind and outwit him.

"You do not stand a chance against my foresight Slade." he growled. "Surrender now while you can…!"

Slade simply sniggered, "Hmm, mm… I have not even begun to fight."

With three Titans battling Slade, and the other four in the sewers going for the White Monster. This battle was only heating up.

No one knew how it happened, but both Slade, and the White Monster had gotten away. Robin was furious. "We were close…! So close…!" he slammed the road with his fists in shame.

Starfire approached her husband and place a hand on his shoulder which calmed him. The Titans decided to just let it go for now, and head back to the Tower.


	2. Hiring the Titans

**CHAPTER ONE**

The next day was very beautiful, too beautiful to stay indoors. So the Titans had a day out. A picnic lunch… football… A few movies…

_Beast-Boy still had that rotten luck of sitting in a broken chair and spilling his popcorn on Raven's head._

Still, even Raven couldn't complain when the Titans hit the mall, and Copy-Cat got her a new set of Black-Candles, with soothing scents for meditation. "Do you… always have to buy me things like this?" she asked playfully.

Her boyfriend wrapped his arms round her, "Only because it is that you prompt me to." he teased, and they shared a soft kiss.

…

At the food court, the Titans compared their purchases. Starfire sure bought a lot of things, particularly mustard, for herself to drink! "UGH…!" the others groaned.

"I find it rather delicious." she stated. "I cannot help but how I feel…"

Cyborg made a bet with Beast-boy and Terra, "Hey… fifty-bucks says she hogs the bathroom tonight…?" Beast-Boy and Terra were in; they knew Starfire's nine stomachs gave her excellent bladder-control.

Beast-Boy's purchase was truly amazing. Ever since he had written that book, _"The Incredible Beast" _he just had to try and get it published, and it became a huge hit. "Uh-huh…" Raven said, "You bought a book that you yourself wrote, why?"

Beast-Boy shot her a straight, "Duh…! To cherish one of my finer accomplishments…"

Terra pecked her husband on the cheek. "I just can't stop reading it myself."

Beast-Boy smiled at his wife, "Nice to have a Number-one fan."

…

As the Titans headed home, they stopped at a red light just before the Murakami-School. Beast-Boy and Terra looked tensed as they drew in deep, shaky breaths. "Uh-oh… here we go again." Cyborg muttered.

After all these few years since they graduated, and Beast-Boy and Terra were still traumatized by the experiences they had at that school, especially "Things Change."

"Are you two okay…?" Robin asked.

Beast-Boy and Terra nodded, and held each other's hand tightly as their memories flashed by.

Terra was haunted by the way she tried to bush Beast-Boy out of her life

…

"_Things Change, Beast-Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

"_Come with me…"_

"_You go… you're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a Geometry test next period and I haven't studied."_

…

This haunted Beast-Boy a lot too, but no as much as he remembered becoming Garfield Logan, Super-Brain, and went to the school motivated by rage, grief, and regret, and how badly he treated many of the students.

…

"_Just that you talk like such a little kid…!"_

"_If you come to school, and you're not even prepared for a test, you're pathetic!"_

"_I don't need help… especially from a little kid!"_

"_Friends are just stupid… and a complete waste of my time."_

…

Cyborg decided to pull off the road, and let Beast-Boy and Terra ease up a bit. He felt really bad to see them like this. Haunted and upset by something that happened years ago. Even their being married, and making out who knew how many times, it just wasn't enough…!

Still, at least they knew it was over and the memories were all they had.

A while later, the school bell rang, and the students began to fill out, and suddenly, Beast-Boy and Terra caught the face of someone familiar. "Dude…!"

"No way…"

A middle-aged man caught a glimpse of them, "Ahh… Garfield and Terra Logan… We meet again." Beast-Boy and Terra got out of the car, leaving the titans confused.

"Uh… do you know this guy?" Robin asked.

The man approached the couple and shook their hands. "Mr. Shepard, our old Principal." Terra exclaimed. "Dude… we didn't know you were still here at Murakami-High." added Beast-Boy.

"They won't let me quit. After all, I am irreplaceable." said Shepard, "But I can't begin to tell you how glad I am you and your friends have strolled by, it makes things all the more convenient."

The other Titans came out from the car, "You want to talk to us?" Robin asked.

Shepard nodded, "But not here…" and he slipped Beast-Boy and Terra coordinates for a secret meeting place. "Go to this place… we'll talk then."

…

The Titans followed the instructions and met Shepard late after dark in a parking-lot building. "Okay, we're here…" Cyborg said. "Now what's this all about…?"

Shepard explained that during the past several weeks, "Several of my students have gone missing." He said as he showed the Titans pictures from the school's current year-book. Most of the students were paired as couples, possibly boyfriends and girlfriends.

"That's it…?" Raven asked, "That's all you wanted to tell us…?"

Shepard shook his head, "There is more…"

We went on explaining that several of his teachers had gone missing as well, and haven't been seen or heard form since. "We have managed to locate many substitute teachers, temporarily, but the students are growing frightened, and our school-funding, and line of education is being threatened. As dedicated educator, I refuse to let my school, and my life's work be taken away."

Copy-Cat could sense Shepard's thoughts, "I see…" he said, "You wish to hire us…?"

The Titans gazed at him, and then back at Shepard who admitted it was true. "If anyone I knew who could help us, it would be the two greatest students I ever had, and the Teen Titans."

"Gee… I don't know." Robin said.

Starfire was on Shepard's side though, "It may seem all so confusing, but we cannot turn our backs on those of the innocence who cry for our assistance."

Everyone knew she was right, "But why would we have to go undercover at a school?" Raven asked, "We already know so much, and Beast-Boy and Terra already graduated. What would we have to learn?"

Shepard stopped her, "Oh, you won't be learning anything, my dear." He said. The rest was pretty much easy for the Titans to understand. "You mean… you want us to become substitute teachers?" Terra asked.

Cyborg waved his arms, "Whoa, whoa… slown down." he said "Us…? As teachers, in a high school, to about hundreds of teens who ain't no more than a few years younger than we are…?"

_Beast-Boy began to think really hard, as if he had remembered something from long ago_…

Shepard explained, "I know all of you practically better than anyone else in the city, and with Garfield and Terra by your sides, I just know you can help us uncover this mysterious mess, and save the school, and the programs with it."

Raven was already not up for it, "More baby-sitting for kids? I think I'll pass."

"Yo' man… I love coachin' kids, but teenagers with academics…?" added Cyborg.

The others however didn't refuse, particularly Beast-Boy. "I say we do it…" he said. "That school may haunt me but it's still done a lot for me and Terra."

Terra nodded, and they held each other's hand. Starfire and Robin were in too. "We're heroes." Robin said, "We don't turn our backs down on anyone."

Starfire nodded.

Copy-Cat was in too, "I have taught as much as I have learned." he said, "My foresight may also be of great value on such a mission. I will go with you."

Cyborg and Raven felt everyone then gaze at them, and Shepard assured them, "You won't be held against your will. You're free to refuse…"

Raven sighed, and decided to go for it. "Why do I think I'm going to regret this…?"

Cyborg didn't know but he was in too. Shepard was very grateful. "I will call you in the morning with more details. I want to get you started as soon as possible before things get worse."

…

That night, the Titans had all gone to bed, as hey would have a very busy day tomorrow, preparing for their new jobs. Beast-Boy and Terra, who were sharing Terra's bed that night… they were still concerned if what they were doing was really smart.

"Do think we really should go back to Murakami…?" Terra asked for the umpteenth time. Beast-Boy had no clue either. As he had earlier said, while the school did help him and Terra get back together, it was still one of the banes of their existences that plagued them so…

"I'm scared too…" he admitted, "But you heard what Robin said. We have to do this. We have to help."

Terra smiled, and snuggled into his arms. "Do you still think were ready for this…?"

Beast-Boy smiled at his wife, and cupped her chin in his hand, "I'm sure about one thing…" and he kissed her softly. Terra wrapped her arms round his neck and they fell into a deep embrace.

Terra began to remember a song she once played back in her thoughts when she and Beast-Boy started dating in school.

...

Elsewhere, a dark figure in a hood and cape, almost identical to Raven's, stood atop on the roof of a large skyscraper. She didn't look as if she was up to any good. She didn't bother to run and leapt from other rooftops…

But she stuck out her arms and muttered the phrase, in a voice identical to Terra's; _"Meta Uinix…!"_ and she actually was able to fly away, whoever she was… she was mysterious.


	3. Makeover time

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next few days, meeting with Shepard, arrangements were made, and the Titans made their plans. Robin suggested that everyone maintained incognito while on duty as teachers, so as not to draw attention to themselves and really put the school in danger.

"It means we're all going to have to change our appearances, so no one will recognize us." he replied.

Cyborg planned to use his holographic projection, like when he went to the H.I.V.E Academy. Copy-Cat planned to use his powers and copy one of the sub-teachers already. Robin planned to lose his mask and buy some new clothes, and maybe style his hair differently…

As for Beast-Boy, well as if it wasn't obvious, earlier that day he went to see his old scientist friend, Dr. Nobel Von-Richter, who was more than pleased to allow Beast-boy to use the B.I.G.R.A.T machine and transform back into his alias, Garfield Logan, Super-Brain.

"_The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side…"_

As for the girls…

Terra would seem okay, once she styled herself up a bit, as for Starfire and Raven. "Oh no… uhn-uhn… No way am I getting a makeover." Raven scoffed.

"Oh, but you must…" Starfire said trying to encourage her, "It is ever so fun to make yourself as pretty as a _sparkling beautilex_ on the planet _Potara."_

Raven was confused for a moment, but she still refused. "Why bother give yourself a makeover anyway? It's just going to wash off, and people shouldn't judge you by your looks. I'm not doing it!"

Now the boys had to try and persuade her. "Raven… you have to." Robin said, "If you're going to be a teacher, you'll have to look like one."

Cyborg nodded, "And no offence, but I don't think teachers have pale, gothic-skin, and gemstones on their heads."

Raven looked at herself in a mirror, and the boys did have a point. Garfield pointed out, "Simple dexterity of cosmetics and accessories shall convert your natural body out-layer and physique to mach that of the sociable activities we'll be engaging."

Now everyone felt confused, expect for Copy-Cat, who read his mind, "Uh… I believe he means; you will blend in, and deceive most everyone."

Raven still wasn't sure about this, but "It is absolutely killing me to say this… but I guess I better do It." she said.

Starfire leapt with glee, and Terra rubbed her hands together. "Come on girls… it's makeover time."

…

The girls spent a long time in the bathroom and their bedrooms getting ready. Terra did most of the work however, and she enjoyed every minute of it…

It was even funny to wash Raven in the tub. "Ow…! Hey… watch it!" Raven groaned. "Aww, Raven, lighten up…" Terra said.

"Oh no…! Not a music cue…?!" Raven cried, and indeed the girls began to sing about Raven's job to "Bring honor to us all" once she was cleaned up.

Raven felt like a sweater in a washing machine, and even swallowed some of the soapy water she breathed in. She belched… and out came bubbles from her mouth. "Aye…!"

Starfire and Terra giggled at the sight of it, and then came the next bit of the makeover. Outfits, and makeup…

Raven wished she didn't let her hair grow so long now. "Ouch…! Watch the pins!" she brayed. "Oh it's just the beginning…" Terra told her.

"Oh yes…" added Starfire, "It takes much time for a true makeover to complete the magic it promises."

Raven sighed, "Ooh… why did I agree to this…?"

…

In the lounge, the boys were really growing impatient. "Yo' how much longer are they gonna be?"

"Patience Cyborg… Patience…" Copy-Cat assured him. "These simple things take time."

Robin and Garfield agreed, but deep down they too were impatient

Starfire and Terra came out first…

Cyborg whistled flirtingly. Garfield was very impressed. "Satisfactory. Most Satisfactory..."

Robin was just a loss for words at how pretty Starfire looked. "Wow…"

Starfire has put makeup over the red dots on her head, and drew on some fake eyebrows and she wore special, full-sized contact lenses that fit over he entire eyes making the out layers white instead of green, which made her look more like a human. Her long red hair just lay loosely.

Since she was going to be the girls' gymnastics-teacher, she wore a simple white leotard with blue sleeves, and long leggings and slippers. She looked like a regular gymnast herself.

Terra was going to be the math teacher, which really surprised everyone because she never was that good at math, but she felt confident enough, and knew enough to accept the role.

Her long yellow hair was done up in a ponytail, and she wore a simple brown skirt with pink blouse with white high-heel shoes. "You look fantastic…" Garfield commented. His wife blushed and that's when Garfield began to tenderly kiss her all over her arm.

"Hey…" Raven said tenderly as she stepped into the lounge which made everyone fall into awe. Copy-Cat gazed at Raven from top to bottom, and back again…

Her pale skin was now covered in flesh-toned makeup. She wore black high-heels on he feet. A simple dark blue suit, with a matching skirt, and her long purple hair had been trimmed slightly and was done up in small simple ponytails. "Well… how do I look?" she asked.

Copy-Cat moved towards his lady-friend. "Raven…" he said in a near daze, "You look… stunningly sophisticated." He made Raven feel slightly embarrassed, but when she got a look at her own reflection… she agreed. "I do feel different."

Raven was going to teach literature. Since she loved to read, and had a calm nature to do so…

As for the others. Cyborg was going to be a gym coach. Robin would teach computers. Copy-Cat, assuming the role and form of _Mr. Adrian Seildmen,_ he would teach Earth History, and Geography.

This left Garfield, who would be teaching his favorite, smartest subjects of them all. "Science, and Biology…" he said in tears of joy, "Could this get any sweeter…?"

…

Everything was all set, the Titans were to begin the next day, and Cyborg had locked the tower down in case of anyone tried to break in.

"All right, team… are we ready?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay then…we go."


	4. First Day on the job

**CHAPTER THREE**

Early the next morning, the Titans were up, dressed, and Copy-Cat had just returned from his mission, and now was in the form of Mr. Seidelmen. The other boys even got new outfits for themselves, and Robin finally took off his mask.

His face was either turned away, hidden behind an object, or out of view. "All right… let's go." Robin said. With the tower locked down, they were off to Murakami-High.

The school was just opening, and there were no students there yet upon their arrival. Mr. Shepard was glad to see them arrived. "Good… you're all here." he said. He gave them all final instructions just to lay low.

"Now remember… if ever you need to be excused from you classes, I have other sub-teachers who will fill your places while you are gone. I have full faith in you, Titans. I wish you luck."

Robin shook Shepard's hand. "We'll do our best."

As the Titans all walked down the hall to start preparing their classes, Garfield and Terra took a moment to gaze at the trophy case in the hall way. Garfield smiled at the one in the center.

"_Garfield Logan: Student of the Century"_

Terra put a warm arm on his shoulder, "You earned that…" she said to him. "And you deserved it too."

Garfield chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I did. Who knows? Maybe I'll get Teacher of the Millennium…?" Both he and Terra shared a laugh. "Good luck…"

Terra pecked him on the cheek, "You too." then she was gone leaving him to set up in the room before him.

Before long the students began to arrive. So many new faces, so many new things waiting out there. At least some of them were singing…

The bell rang, and first period began. All the titans got to work, telling their classes who they were, and they had expectations.

Cyborg and Starfire, as the gym teachers, they were fun. Cyborg, or… _"Mr. Stone" _already got the boys playing basketball, and _"Ms. Starr" _got the girls to start by doing simple yoga moves to relax.

_Ms. Raven_… and _Mr. Seidelmen; _Copt-Cat, they were very strict, and clever. With their psychic abilities, they could tell is students were slacking off, being naughty, or attempting to throw paper-balls and planes.

Raven approached one jock who threw a paper-ball at a nerdy kid while Raven's back was turned. She looked the jock dead in the eyes, and said very deeply, "Do we have a problem…?"

The Jock went from suave and cold to like a cowardly-cat. "Uh… heh-heh… No."

Raven let it slide this time, and her class already realized she was not someone you wanted to get steamed-up. "Now… to continue." Raven said as she continued to read from a Shakespearian poem…

…

Copy-Cat hadn't made any enemies yet, but his students began to feel something was wrong with him. The way he would speak in long words with no apostrophes. They wondered if Mr. Seidelmen was off his mind.

Keeping in mind that he was on a mission, Copy-Cat also made sure to keep his foresight ready to watch out for anything unusual. So far he only knew that he had a very mature and obedient class that first period. No trouble-makers whatsoever.

…

Robin, or _"Mr. Grayson"_ wasn't as strict, but he did have better expectations from the students he taught. In fact… one of the girls, who was a slacker, tough-girl. She slipped him a note as he passed her by and gave her the test she was due to take…

"_I think I am in love with you."_

Robin, though with his face turned away, one would be able to tell he was not impressed, and simply slammed the note back on the girl's computer-desk. The girl, who didn't know Robin was already married, was outraged, and so were her two friends…

"Ooh… he's askin' for it."

"Big time…!"

"No one shoots me down and gets away with it."

…

As for Garfield, _Professor Logan._ He was a little of both, strict and cool. At the very first day, "Now I understand you have been studying the science of sound." he said, "Challenging… yes, but in my opinion, not challenging enough." He walked around the classroom handing each student gigantic textbooks, "Which is why I have upgraded the curriculum with a new textbook _I personally_ have written."

Most of the students were shocked, "Textbook…?" one of them cried. "More like a set of encyclopedias."

Garfield wrote the assignment on the blackboard, "Please read chapters one through seventy for tomorrow." He said, "And yes… you will be tested on the material."

Some of the students got right down tot heir reading, but a few of them were whimpering in shame and begged to wake up from this horrid nightmare. Garfield however sniggered cheekily… while he did get his IQ of two-hundred by a machine, to maintain and increase it, he studied three times as hard…

He was planning to whip this class and all his other classes into shape.

…

Terra, _Ms. Logan,_ however was a kind teacher, though she was keeping her strictness hidden and only planned to use it when needed. As long as she didn't have t teach Geometry, the one subject she always sucked at…

"Open your books to page forty-five please." she said kindly. As she jotted down notes for the students to copy from the blackboard, she kept asking herself over and over, _"Am I really doing this? Am I actually teaching a class…?"_

She kept answering herself that yes it was true. Terra knew she was going to fit in just fine here, just like she did before when she was a student.

…

After the first few periods, all was well. The Titans hadn't done so bad, and the met in the teacher's lounge for some coffee. Raven got two boys in for detention for disrupting her class twice. "Ugh…! I'm starting to think I should've refused." she groaned.

Cyborg patted her back, "Yo' girl… chill. It's only the first day."

Robin was reading the newspaper, with his face hidden behind it, "At least you don't have a student who's crushing on you." he grunted.

He showed Starfire the note, and she lost it in a heartbeat. "Who… is this girl?" she demanded to know. "How dare she show affection to my husband."

Garfield calmed her, "Easy Star… sometimes it's natural for kids to crush on their teachers."

Terra nodded, "He's right… when Garfield and I were in grade twelve I had a crush on my history teacher."

Garfield gazed at his wife, "You never told me that…"

Terra twiddled her fingers, "Sorry…"

Suddenly, Copy-Cat's head perked up, "Hmm…?"

"Copy-Cat… what is it?" Robin asked.

Copy-Cat gazed all around the room, "My foresight is tingling…" he said. "Someone else in this lounge is thinking strange thoughts."

The only other people who were in the room were other teachers, Principal Shepard, and _Kevin Levin,_ a young-adult male who got a job as assistant janitor. He was mopping up a coffee spill, and didn't notice Copy-Cat was staring at him.

But he did sense something, and he ran off before Copy-Cat had a chance to read his mind. "Hmm…" Copy-Cat began to wonder if maybe he had located the first clue that would help him and the others crack the case… but it was too early to confirm.

So he decided to play it cool along with the others.

…

Kevin however had left the school entirely and had ducked behind one of the dumpsters behind the building. Where a cloaked figure, the same one who sounded like Terra, but her face was hidden by her hood, was waiting…

"You are late!" she hissed at Kevin.

"Sorry…" Kevin said. _His voice sounded identical to Garfield's._ "Do you have any idea what's it's like being a janitor and cleaning up other people's messes?"

"Enough…!" snapped the cloaked figure. "Be prepared… we have new targets going out tonight. Find them and bring them to me. Understand…?"

Kevin sighed, "Yeah, I get it…"

The cloaked girl nodded, "Oh, and Kevin…? You may be a slip-shot ally, but you lack of abilities and stamina. Don't screw this up for me."

Kevin gritted his teeth and went back to work, while the cloaked girl carefully peeked in through to one of the classrooms, where she found two couples; a jock and a pretty girl, and two nerdy students, they were ogling at each other as they did their assignments.

The cloaked girl snickered under her breath, as her eyes glowed pink from within her hood "Hee, hee, hee… I love it when I think nasty."

Then her hands glowed, _"Transportus Viogra…"_ and she vanished from where she stood, and was gone. For now at least…!


	5. First clue

**CHAPTER FOUR**

That evening, the Titans crept back to the tower, with the help of Raven's teleportation so no one would see them. So far it had been a smooth first day, but as for the mission, so far nobody had had anything to work with, not even Copy-Cat's suspicion of Kevin.

"Well… if anything else happens, we'll be ready for it" Robin said. "In the mean time we'll keep up the act and snooping."

The others all agreed, but little did they know they were just about to have some action.

…

In town, those two couples from school were out on dates. The cool kids were Jason, and Joanie. "Heh… glad my dad let me borrow his car tonight." Jason said. Joanie giggled, and she really impressed and their date barely just begun…

But just as they had pulled up to a red-light, a creepy shadow slipped under the car and lifted it up off the road. Joanie screamed, and Jason was shocked, "Whoa…! What the-?"

The couple got a glimpse through the mirrors or what was holding up the car- A White Monster that began to carry them off. "Hey! Put us down…!" cried Jason, but the monster just continued to carry them off.

Suddenly the monster ran into trouble. There, up ahead, The Teen Titans, in their hero forms and outfits, and _The Manimal_; Garfield's alternate hero form. "That's as far as you go…!" Robin shouted, "Now put those kids down!"

The monster's eyes glared an angry red and threw the car up high. Jason and Joanie screamed. "Raven…!" cried Copy-Cat as he held out his hand, "Quickly…!" Raven grabbed his hand, and Copy-Cat copied her form.

The two Ravens's used their powers to hold the car steady, allowing Terra to bring a giant boulder to mount the car on and safely land it on the road. "Hey, thanks a lot, man!" cried Jason.

"Hey, no sweat." Terra smirked, "We'll deal with the monster, you two get out of here." added Raven. The kids agreed and tore down the road quickly. Now the White Monster was surrounded by all seven of the Titans.

Garfield went first, _"Whoever you are, prepare to be crushed. Like all those who dare to cross The Manimal."_

The monster motioned with his hand to _come and get it._ Manimal charged with his leopard speed and rammed the monster hard in the chest before he could react. "Hey, great shot, man…" Cyborg complimented. "Let's get him…!"

The Titans all flew in and began to bombard the monster with star-bolts, disc-bombs, and Cyborg even used his sonic-cannon. The monster got hit from all ends, and was covered in a little ash, but now he was madder than ever.

He looked up at the lamppost he was rammed into and leapt up towards the light transforming into a sparkling-form with volts of electricity. "Watch out…!" cried Terra.

The monster fired electrical-jolts at the Titans, Starfire got hit, and so did Cyborg. "Man…! That really fries ya' up…!" cried Cyborg.

"No matter what… don't let it get away." Cried Robin as he and the others chased after the monster. Sadly, Robin was able to even get close to it as he couldn't shield himself from the electrical-blasts.

The two Ravens used their powers to nock the shots away, Terra used her rocks to shield herself, and recently, Manimal's cape and outfit were shockproof, as well as flame and waterproof. _"One can never be too careful when facing danger…"_ he gloated.

The four of them chased the monster into a dark alley where he reverted back to white and then blended in with his dark surrounding. "I can't see a thing…!" cried Raven.

Copy-Cat changed back to his normal form, "He is close… I can sense him."

Garfield removed his helmet and used his excellent sense of smell. "I think I found him…" he cried. Then, without warning, he flicked on his helmet-visor's light… _like a lantern-fish._ "There…!"

The four of them all leapt in after the monster at once. The monster didn't even move, and the CRASH. The four Titans collided into each other ranting and thrashing about trying to pin the monster down… only to realize.

"He's gone…" said Terra.

Garfield punched the wall angrily, nearly breaking it with his gorilla strength. "GRR… he got away again!"

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg joined their friends in the alley and knew the monster got away. "Never mind that, we'll never catch him now." Robin said.

Cyborg nodded, "Besides, at least the Jason and Joanie are safe. That's all that matters."

"And we have gathered more information of the abductions of students, have we not?" asked Starfire.

The others knew she was right. Now they knew the white monster was abducting the students, but the question still remained why. "Let's head home… we have a big day ahead of us." Robin suggested.

The Titans agreed, and headed for home, unaware that while Jason and Joanie were safe, elsewhere in another alley the second couple the nerdy kids, Webster and Whim… they were at the mercy of the White Monster, and the cloaked girl.

"Who are you…?" cried Webster, "What are you going to do to us?"

The girl sniggered, "Hmm, mm… Who am I? What do I plan to do?" she hissed, and her answer to both questions was, "Your worst nightmare!"

Her hands began to glow, _"Omento Aravelto…!"_ and she had conjured up an evil-looking portal, then she focused on the teens, and zapped them right into the portal and off to another dimension.

Webster and Whim screamed bloody horror as they vanished and the portal sealed. The girls was by herself with pride, but she felt a little weary for a moment, and then it slowly faded into anger at the white monster, "I told you to nab Jason and Joanie as well… and you didn't!"

The White Monster was ashamed, _"It wasn't my fault…"_ he groaned in a monotone version of a familiar voice, _"It was the Teen Titans interfering."_

The girl clenched her fists, "I knew they would give us trouble." she hissed. When the monster asked if he should run off to dispose of them for good, "No…" the girl replied, "Perhaps I may just be able to use this to my advantage. Hee, hee, hee…!"

"_I don't understand…"_ The monster asked, _"What is it that prompts you to do this to couples all the time…? Can't you just let them be…?"_

The cloaked girl refused to explain. "Never mind…! Just continue to standby until I need you again." and she walked off and disappeared.

The young lady was sitting at an area near the river front, in the dark by herself. She sighed heavily as she gazed down at something in her hand, which were two photographs, but they were hidden in the shadows, and couldn't be seen.

She pulled off her hood, her face was still hidden in the shadows, but she had long red hair, and her eyes were green, like Garfield's.

She sighed heavily, almost as if she weren't always proud of what she was doing, but the people had left her with no choice.

She stared down at her reflection in the water, her long red hair hide her face and reflection form the back. Then she replaced her hood and walked off into the sewers and out of sight.


	6. A new Things Change

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day, up bright and early, and the girls had fresh makeovers, it was back to school. Raven was glad her first period class went smoother, because the detention she gave the other day to the slackers…

Their fingers would be sore for a month having to write out an entire chapter of one book. Cyborg got his class now studying Basket-Ball. It's history, it's major rules, and lots of stuff that required books. Gym wasn't all just fun and games and running around, "Ya' gotta' build up your brain power first, dig what I mean?"

Robin however was starting to have things go wrong on him, as the three girls, whom the one crushing on him was part of, they began to prank him. The old spring-snakes in the drawer, thumb-tack on the chair, and the drawing a picture on the board.

Robin quickly caught-on though. "Do you ladies care to explain this…" the crush girl sarcastically quoted, "I'm not sorry…" she was trying to flirt with him some more, but before she knew it Robin had sent her to go to the principles office, "I'm very busy, and I won't have you disrupting my class." He slammed the door closed, making the girl huff, and stomp down the hall. "Ooh…!" she was determined to make him like her yet.

Elsewhere, more was brewing, the first of which was in Copy-Cat's class, where he, as Mr. Seidelmen noticed two of his students weren't present. "Where are Webster and Whim…?" he asked.

The class clown, who was a slacker student mocked by saying, "Well what do you know, guess they are smart enough to play hooky?" very few of the other students laughed, but one of the girls, who happened to be Joanie from last night, said that Webster and Whim hadn't been seen all day. "Are you certain of this…?" her teacher asked.

Joanie nodded, "I live across from Webster, he never came home since last night."

Copy-Cat thought that to be odd, and when Joanie mentioned that Webster had gone out on a date with Whim the other night she went out with Jason. "Mr. Seidelmen… are you okay?"

Copy-Cat snapped out of it. "I have an important message to deliver…" he said aloud to the class. "Everyone is to continue copying from the blackboard, and studying for tomorrow's quiz. Understand? If upon my return I discover a single student slacking off… the one responsible and those of their accomplices will have plenty of time to slack in detention."

The class quickly scrambled into their books and notes. Somehow, Mr. Seidelmen could seem to tell if they were lying… and didn't want to get caught with more homework.

Copy-Cat stopped by Robin's class to deliver him the information he had gathered from Joanie. Robin gave him thanks, and told him to wait until the whole gang met up in the lounge.

…

Aside from the mission, the Titans also had other things to worry about. Like the behaviour of their students…

In gymnastics, Starfire was pleased to see how well-behaved and well-mannered the girls were. They all moved at exactly the same sync while doing their stretches and Starfire counted.

"One… two…"

"One… two…"

The girls were stretching and flexing their bodies perfectly. Some of them even liked Starfire's song, even if sometimes she forgot how to pronounce a word…

"Very good, I am most pleased you have remembered the steps." she replied to her students. "I hope you are all aware that there will be tryouts for the upcoming event of junior-gymnastics next week. Should you wish to participate, practice-practice-practice."

The girls nodded and then turned to gather their things before class-change. Starfire couldn't help but overhear two girls speaking to a girl named Terri, who resembled Terra, except she had brown hair. She and her girl-friends were talking about her and guy named Garth she used to date.

"So, did you dump the brat yet?" asked one of the girls.

Terri looked down in shame, "He's not a brat, but yeah… I told him to stop calling me, and bothering me, he has to accept that I decided it was time to _change."_

Starfire's ear twitched at the sound of the words _"Dump"_ and _"Change"_

Another one of Terri's friends complimented Terri for what she did, "I'll bet now that kid will see you're too good for him."

Terri looked irritated as she grabbed her uniform, and stormed off to the girl's change-room, but on the way, a young teenage boy, who almost resembled Garfield, only he wore glasses and had black hair, was following her…

"Why are you running from me?" he said to Terri.

"I'm not running form anyone. Go away!"

"Not until you talk to me…"

"You can't keep following me, Garth."

"Why not…?"

"Because, it's the GIRL'S locker-room."

Garth felt slightly embarrassed, but as he tried to move forward, Terri's two friends blocked him by pressing their shoulders, crushing his hand. "You heard her. She's not interested!"

"Yeah… Get lost, Growth!"

"Ugh…!" Garth pulled his sore hand out from in between their shoulders. "It's Garth…!" he snapped and he walked off. To the boys locker room for his gym class.

Starfire witnessed the whole thing, and she was surprisingly not the only one. Garfield and Terra took the chance in-between class-change to get a cup of coffee from the lounge, and they too witnessed what had happened.

"That was exactly the same thing that happened between us…" Garfield said.

Terra nodded nervously. "It's like it's happening all over again." she said, "But why…?" Terra and Garfield decided to investigate on Garth and Terri more closely, when the time came they would be in their own respective classes…

…

In Gym, Cyborg took his class out to play some soccer. Garth was among his students. Cyborg kept a watchful eye on his boys. "That's it… pick up the pace." He called.

"Keep your eyes on the ball, not on the legs."

He then noticed that Garth didn't seem to be on his game, he wasn't running very fast, and had a hard time kicking the ball. "Yo', come on Garth, you can do it!" Cyborg called, "Shoot that goal!"

Garth suddenly cracked under stressful emotions within, and found himself ridding the balls across the field, "WHA-AA-AA-AA…!"

Cyborg smacked his forehead as he cried, "No-ho-ho… No! No!"

The ball hit a small rock, and Garth went soaring over and landed in the stinky-towels bin that was outside. The other boys laughed at him. "Hey, geek… the goal's that way."

"Maybe you should get your glasses fixed?"

Garth felt ashamed, and angered by all the boys laughing at him. "Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off!" Cyborg bellowed as he walked over to help Garth up. "You okay, Garth?" he asked him kindly. "That was a nasty spill…"

Garth sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Stone, I'm not just not in a good mood." And he excused himself to get a much needed shower. Cyborg was no psychic, but he could tell something big was troubling that kid.

As the day continued to progress, Garth and Terri had Terra's math class, and then biology in science with Garfield, and much to their surprise, everything between them was exactly the same as how Terra and Garfield had it from "Things Change"

Every word, every action…

They had learned that Garth was an average kid, that no one quite understood, and tried all his life to be someone. Then he met Terri, and they hit it off well and even dated for a whole year…

Then Terri met those two friends of her, Jessie, and Jody… wasn't it ironic how they very much resembled _Jackie and Jillian; Terra's two old friend that treated __Garfield__ the same way Garth was treated._

Jessie and Jody introduced Terri what it was like to wear make-up, hang out, and listen to boy-bands and stuff like that. This prompted Terri to end up spending less, and less time with her boyfriend, who was so kind to her, and cared deeply for her, and she just decided to up and dump him.

Even during a study-period during where the class went to the library it was the same things.

Terri and Garth met outside in the empty halls to talk. "Okay you've got two minutes." Terri snapped.

But in the end, Terri told Garth that it was over, "Things Change, Garth. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Terri went back to her studies, but Garth… not caring at all that he'd be skipping school…

Just dropped his books and ran out of the building.

…

The Titans met up at the end of the day as they graded some papers in the lounge. They did discuss their mission status, and Webster and Whim were defiantly missing, abducted. "It had to have been that white monster…" Cyborg said. "You saw what it did to Jason and Joanie."

"Right…" added Robin, "He must've nabbed Webster and Whim while we weren't looking, we're going to have split up when we go out on patrol, or when were called into action."

He then instructed that half the team would cover one half f the city, and the other team would cover another half. "What do you believe the monster of white wants with all these couples?" Starfire asked.

"We are not entirely sure it is really the White Monster who wants them." Copy-Cat said. "Terra, Garfield, do you not agree?"

No response. Garfield and Terra seemed lost as they stared down at the papers they were grading, and their pens didn't even reach. "Uh… you two okay?" Raven asked.

They finally responded, and admitted they were think about Garth and Terri. Cyborg and Starfire felt terrible, and nearly outraged. "How can she do such a thing like that?" Cyborg said.

"Ooh… only that I may think of how upset and hurt the poor boy must feel." added Starfire.

…

And indeed, Garth was just standing on a bridge overlooking the river, staring sadly at his reflection, and lost in his shame. "It's over." he cried.

As he walked up the lonely streets, he was being observed from above the cloaked-girl. "Hmm… interesting." she sniggered, and she began to wonder if she could add him t other master-plan as well.

"Hmm, mm, mm…!"


	7. Welcome to my life

**CHAPTER SIX**

Throughout the rest of the week…

Classes went on as planned, no other couples had been abducted, but the Titans knew it wasn't over yet. So they continued to stand watch over the students. As for Garth… well. He had become despondent, and a had lost a great deal of his enthusiasm for his grades over Terri dumping him.

It was so bad, that Garfield was the first to notice as he didn't do well on Friday's biology quiz. "Just like me…" Garfield said to himself.

He remembered that for a time as Beast-Boy, after he believed Terra had dumped him forever, he had lost his confidence in life, and had grown very weak, and almost unable to live anymore.

But here and now, to actually see it happening to two other teens, that made it worse. To make matters ten times as worse, Terri wasn't even pretending to have amnesia like Terra did. She just up and let it go all for self-centered goals for herself.

She built up a young man's hopes, and then smashed it all to pieces. Garfield met with Garth early on Tuesday morning to talk to him. "Hello Garth…"

"Oh… good morning Professor Logan." Garth said.

"I'd like a word with you for a moment."

Garth felt nervous, "Sir, if this about that C-Plus I got…"

Garfield assured him it wasn't. "I heard about you and Terri. Things aren't going to smooth for you are they?"

Garth nodded sadly, "I've been an out caster most of my life, and never really made any friends. Terri was always there for me, and she was the only one who made me feel like maybe I could be so much more… I loved her." He sighed, "But you couldn't possibly understand all this…"

His teacher planed to prove him wrong, "You know, Garth, this may come as bit of a surprise… but I know exactly how you feel."

He explained how he, and Ms. Logan went through an experience exactly identical to his and Terri's.

Garfield was also an out-caster, and everyone hated him for lame excuses and no apparent reason. Then he met Ms. Logan, and they fell in love. Then she went away for a long time, and the next time he met her, she tried to force him out of his life.

_"Things Change… the girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

"Really…?" asked Garth.

"Yes… it's true." said a voice from behind. It was Terra, who confirmed everything. "I tried to force him out of my life just because I wanted to experience something new, but I hurt him in the process… and myself."

They continued on to explain that even now, they were happily married, and loved each other to tears, what happened still haunted them… and never left them alone not once.

"I'll never forget what it was like for me when I cam to this school…" Garfield replied. Then using his magic voice, he began to sing a song about teenage angst, whereas his life became so frustrating, that no one understood him…

And a montage of memories flashed before his, and his wife's eyes, as the felt a song come through "Welcome to my life" Garth was almost certain he could see them…

The song ended and Garth felt a little better, "But what am I going to do about Terri?" he asked.

Garfield and Terra knew that it wasn't right to persuade Terri to change her mind. For that, she had to come to her senses herself, but they did agree to at least talk to her, and help her understand that what she didn't wasn't fair and was wrong…

The bell rang, and Terra urged Garth, "Now run along, you'll be late for class."

Garth smiled for the first time all week and ran off. "No one deserves to suffer. Not like this…" Garfield said. His wife agreed, and they walked into the school arm-in-arm.

But what they, and all the other students didn't see, was as Garth was climbing the flight of stairs on his own to get to first period, Kevin appeared from a dark corner and grabbed him… "MMM…!" and his glasses fell off and landed on the floor, and he was gone…!

…

Without his glasses to see clearly, Garth had no idea where he was, but he did hear voices; that were which identical to Professor, and Ms. Logan.

It was Kevin, and the cloaked-girl.

"Do you still think we can use him…?" Kevin asked.

His ally gazed Garth from head to toe, "Hmm… a wee bit small, and rather timid… but I guess he'll do."

Garth nervously whimpered, "What's going on?" he cried, "Where am I…?"

The cloaked-girl, moved closer towards him, and Garth could see her eyes glowing in the dark. She wasn't planning on hurting him, but rather use him as bait for another trap. "This time… no foul ups. Hee, hee, hee…"

…

After fourth period science, Garfield wrapped things up by telling his class, "Remember, your reports on the anatomy of the plants and fungi are due to tomorrow, and I have great expectations."

The bell rang, "Class dismissed..." as the students gathered their stuff and started to leave, "Oh, Terri… may speak with you a moment?"

Terri walked towards the big desk, "Yes, Professor…?"

Garfield pointed at a CD-case that was sticking through from her book-bag. "That's a fine CD you got there. Who gave it to you?"

Terri pulled it out, "Oh, it was Jessie, and Jody. They said it's got all the newest boy bands." Then she suddenly remembered that CD's weren't allowed on school-property. "Oh, I'm sorry sir…"

Garfield assured her, "Oh this isn't about the CD." He said as he examined it more closely, "Nice bands though… but, you wouldn't happen to have a CD by the name of _Deceit?"_

Terri felt confused, "Deceit…?" she asked, "I don't think I know that band."

Terra had just dropped in, and heard everything Garfield and Teri were talking about. "Well maybe you don't recognize the composer." she said. "Maybe these names will help…"

_"Cheat… Lie… Trick…"_

Terri could suddenly understand where this was going, especially when Garfield continued on saying, "Or any songs called, _Things Change… Just a memory… It's over, Garth?"_

"Do understand, or should I continue."

Terri was no more than convinced that this about what she had done to Garth, "No, sir." She said in shame. When Terra asked why Terri did what she did for real, Terri admitted, "Jessie and Jody said I should be more like a real girl, and not date a geek like Garth. They said I'd lose popularity."

Garfield and Terra weren't surprised, "Come here, Terri." Garfield said as he held her hands and looked into her eyes in shame. "I'm very disappointed in you. You sacrificed your moral and valued principles for something self-centered and material for yourself… and to top it all off you hurt someone who really cared about you, and didn't mind who you were before others. You lost far more than you gained."

Terri almost looked as if she was going to cry. "Yes, Sir… I'm really sorry."

Terra placed an arm on her shoulder, "I think that you should be apologizing to Garth. Not to us."

Terri agreed, it was for the best. All along, she really was regretting trying to break up with Garth, and it was foolish of her to let Jessie and Jody confuse her into thinking like they did.

There was however just one problem…Garth had not shown up for his first period class, nor any of the other classes. Not even for Terra's Math class, or Raven's literature class, or even Cyborg's gym class and Garfield's science class.

Many of the students began to worry, and so did Principal Shepard. So far, three more students had been abducted since the Titans had been secretly hired, but Shepard still had confidence in their skills.

"Maybe he just ran off to chill somewhere?" Cyborg suggested.

That was least likely of suggestions, "I don't think so." Robin said, "Garth has a great deal respect for his grades, he'd never skip school. Not like that, nor for so long."

Raven just came into the lounge, and she looked really worried as she showed the team a pair of glasses she had found. "I found these on the stairs." she said.

Garfield took them from her, "They're Garth's." he said, "Now he's got me worried. He never takes off his glasses, he has a hard time seeing without them."

Then it got way worse, as Copy-Cat, or Mr. Seidelmen, came in with Terri who was in tears or fright. "Terri… what's the matter?" asked Terra.

Copy-Cat showed them all the note that was found in Terri's locker. "This…" Robin took the note, and it was written in a very distinctive hand writing.

_"If you ever want to see your precious boyfriend again, then come to the center of town at __midnight__ tonight. Come alone."_

The Titans were all petrified in shock.


	8. A Mysterious Confrontation

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Terri was sitting, sobbing softly in a chair, with Raven and Starfire trying comfort her. She was blaming herself for what happened to Garth, no mater how many times she was told that it wasn't her fault.

As for the others, "You all understand… we can't let Terri go out there like this." Robin said.

"Agreed…" added Copy-Cat, "Still, we cannot just ignore the threat that has befallen on Garth either."

"So what do we do about it…?" asked Cyborg.

The Titans secretly thought it over, and obviously they couldn't escort Terri out there into town at midnight. She would be able to see the resemblance and voices of her Teachers. It would blow their cover, or worse it would anger the blackmailer, whoever they were.

"Wait…" Garfield said, "Maybe I can keep an eye on her. She doesn't know The Manimal, and I can keep a low profile while wearing my suit."

Terra thought that was very risky, but she agreed with it, and so did Robin. "All right… it may be the only way to figure out who's really behind all this."

The plan was made strictly between the Titans.

…

That night, no matter how many times she was told, and no matter how risky she knew it was… Terri just had to go out to the town-square. She couldn't let Garth suffer. She had to help him, wherever he was.

It was almost midnight. "Hey! I'm here!" she called out into the empty space. "Where's Garth…"

Suddenly she heard the sound of moaning, an grunting. She looked over, and up on a burnt-out lamppost. "Garth…!"

He was hanging on a rope and tape over his mouth. As Terri walked towards him to try and help him, Garth shook his head, and tried to make gestures warning her, "Get, back! It's a trap!"

Too late… a large white monster leapt down from the rooftops of a building under construction and landed right before Terri. She screamed… and the monster tried to grab her…

Until he got bombarded by porcupine-quills with explosive heads, _similar to Robin's disc-bombs._ Then, The Manimal came swinging in of his grappling hook-shot lines…

BAM! Kicked him hard into a pile of garbage. "Manimal…!" cried Terri.

Manimal landed, saluted to her, and then leapt up high and cut Garth down from his ropes. _"Both of you, get out of here."_ he said to them, _"Hurry!"_

Still tied up, but able to use his legs Garth ran down the street with Terri, leaving the Manimal to face the white monster. It glared at him angrily. _"Bring it on…!"_ Manimal sneered, and the battle began…

And when the monster tried to merge with the, Manimal wouldn't let him get away this time. _"Come back here…!"_ he called as he chased after it…

…

Garth and Terri ran as far away as they could. Once they felt safe they stopped for a moment so Terri could completely untie him, and pull the tape from his mouth. "Yeow…! Ooh, that smarts." groaned Garth.

"You okay, Garth…?" Terri asked as she handed him his glasses.

"Yeah… I think so." he answered, "Why did you come, Terri…?"

Terri blinked twice, "I was worried about you."

Now Garth was the on who felt confused, "I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with me anymore…? You know, _Things Change?"_

Terri had a feeling he would've brought that up, she was going to have to come up with the biggest, most sincere way ever to show she was sorry, but Garth could already see it in her eyes. "Terri… take it easy." he said softly to her.

"Pardon…?"

Terri looked into Garth's eyes, "Terri… I know how you feel about how other see you. I felt the same way for a long time, and began to think no one would ever like me… but when I met you, you helped me change the way I think. You showed me care that no one else did."

Terri blushed, and tried to look away, and Garth didn't bother to turn her head back to his. He knew that Terri had just been confused, and let Jessie and Jody lead her down the wrong path.

"Terri… I like-" he paused when he realized, "No… in the year that we dated, I love you just for who you are, and I know you feel the same for me."

Even though people thought Garth was a nerd, he did have a very good soft singing voice. Terri looked back at him and smiled, and they both began to sing about "Tomorrow is another day"

They walked home, with her head resting on his shoulder, and they shared a soft song that they always sang while they dated…

That stopped where they were and gazed into each other's eyes, Terri even took of Garth's glasses slowly…

As their faces moved closer towards one another, and their eyes slowly began to shut. A mysterious figure in a dark cloak and hood dropped down from out of nowhere, frightening them both.

Terri screamed and held onto Garth tightly. Garth quickly got on his glasses, "Ah… oh no… not her!" he whimpered.

The cloaked-girl walked towards the couple. "Aww… walking home under the stars?" she mocked. "Well isn't that all lovey and dovey? Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

Terri and Garth were suddenly backed into a wall with no where to run, and the cloaked-girl moving in closer towards them. "Hold it!" yelled a voice from behind. The girl looked round, and leapt out of the way before she was hit by a pack of disc-bombs.

The other five Titans had leapt onto the scene, "So… it's_ you_ who's been abducting the students." Robin sneered.

"Girl, I don't know what your dig is… but you got a nerve." added Cyborg.

The girl sniggered, "I'm glad you came out here Teen Titans, now I can finish you off myself." she hissed.

"TITANS, GO…" cried Robin. The battle was on…

Robin charged at her with his metal-staff at the ready, but she back flipped out of the way and kicked him hard in the back, which really angered Starfire. "How dare you hit my husband…!" she roared as she fired her star-bolts.

The cloaked-girl stood her ground and chanted, _"Kemo Chaa…"_ and she unleashed swarm of energy-blasts that countered the star-bolts. Starfire was shocked, which left her wide open for another spell…

"Hmm, mm, mm…! _Tiwat Legora…!"_

The cloaked-girl had created a huge twister to intercept Starfire and blow her hard to the ground. Robin rushed over to help his wife, "Starfire….!"

Cyborg and Copy-Cat managed to get close enough to try and engage a fist, and claw battle, but whoever this girl was, she sure could move. Copy-Cat wasn't even able to read her mind for some reason. "Her powers… they must be blocking me out." he cried.

POW! "Argh…!" he got hit.

"Copy-Cat…!" cried Cyborg, "Oh, now I'm mad…!" and he fired his sonic-cannon.

"_Devorsis Nebuli…!"_

BING! Cyborg's beam bounced right off of her, and shot him instead, "Yo'… Uhn…!"

Raven flew in,_ "AZARATH, METRIONE… ZINTHOS…!"_ and tried to attack the girl with several garbage cans on the street.

"Puh-lease…!" snapped the girl, _"Inspera Desperia!"_

Raven watched in horror as the dark energy left the garbage cans causing them to crash down hard. "She… she can dispel my own magic?" she cried.

"Ha, ha, ha… give it up Titans. My magic is the greatest there is." The girl laughed, but she began to feel pretty woozy as she was wiggling a lot to keep on her feet. Still, she wasn't down yet, and turn her attention to Terra.

"Oh, how I've waited to get back at you for along time." she hissed.

Not only was Terra surprised to hear that the girl's voice sounded _exactly like her own,_ "What are you talking about…? What have I ever done to you…?"

The girl didn't answer and dashed towards her like a stampeding rhino, roaring angrily. "AAARRR- _Insinyu Invisibiss…!"_

Terra felt the ground shaking below her feet, as big rocks popped up from the ground and came right at her. "Ah…!" Terra quickly used her own powers to hold the rocks steady and send them right back at the cloaked girl, she evaded the bombardment, "WHOA…!" and actually landed with a thud.

"GRR… You'll pay for that…!" she thundered.

All the Titans tired their best, but this girl was just too much for them. It was as if she had a spell for everything they could throw at her. They needed help and fast…

…

Meanwhile…

The White Monster had assumed the form of a shadow to try and outwit his opponent, but he Manimal had bat-sonar, and night-vision included in his helmet-visor. _"You can't hide from me."_ he thundered.

Just as he was homing in on the creature, his Titan-Communicate went off. _"Come in Manimal… we need your help!"_ cried Robin. The creature had escaped, and Manimal would never find him now. _"Dude! This isn't over."_ He growled as he fired his hook-lines and swung away…

…

The other Titans were battling their best, but none of them had gotten close enough towards the cloaked-girl. Still, no one was willing to give up. The girl had seemed to stop using her magic for a while, though nobody knew why…

Robin was battle her using his staff while she did her best to evade every strike. _Her cloak began to look a little tattered… and a small chunk of it ripped off and fell onto Robin's belt without him noticing._

But Robin was growing exhausted, and he got kicked hard and down. "Heh, heh, heh…What a shame?" she hissed, "Now who wants a taste of what's in store for them first…?" she hissed as her hands glowed.

"_You do…!"_ shouted a voice from the side.

The girl looked up, "Huh…? BLARGH…!" just in time for Manimal to swing in and kick her hard in the side. The girl rolled along the ground, and shook her head, "GRR…! Huh? Well… if it isn't the Manimal." she hissed.

Manimal got a good look at her, but he couldn't recognize her at all with that hood over her head. _"Who are you…?"_ Manimal sneered at her.

"Hmm, mm, ah, ah… Gee, for a genius, you certainly forget people you once knew." The girl mocked. "Sorry, but I gotta' run… but we'll meet again Teen Titans. And as for you two…" she hissed at Manimal and Terra, "We'll meet under different circumstances…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah… AH, HA, HA, AH, AH…!" then she vanished, and was gone. "She's gone!" cried Cyborg.

"She sounded just like me…" added Terra.

The Titans all escorted Garth and Terri home, and it was lucky they hadn't recognized who they were yet. So the Titan's profile was safe. "Friend…?" Starfire asked Garfield when they headed for home, "You know this cloaked figure…?"

"Who is she…?" asked Raven.

"I… I don't know…" Garfield remembered. "All I remember is, I knew someone once who sounded just like Terra. Some time ago…"

Copy-Cat tried to read Garfield's mind to maybe look for an answer, but since Garfield couldn't remember well. "It is no use… I have found nothing." he said.

The Titans now knew who they were up against, but now the question was…. Who was this young-lady in the cloak, why was she after high-school couples, and where did she learn all this magic…

"Whoever she is, she's tough." Cyborg said. "We barley managed to even land hit on her."

"I know…" Robin said, "But whoever she is, we haven't seen the last of her."

_As they all walked back to the tower, nobody noticed the little shred of fabric hanging in Robin's belt… a vital clue._


	9. Gwen Tennyson

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Many miles away, in another state, there was a city called _Bellwood…_

Inside a rusty motor-home, man in his late sixties was reading a newspaper, and he got a good look at the front story about what was happening in Jump-City. "I never thought this would happen…" he said, "Her, of all people."

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and in walked a teenage boy, with a strange watch on his wrist. "Grandpa… you've heard it too, right?" he asked.

His Grandfather nodded, "We can't let her get away with this. We're going to Jump city."

His grandson took a seat, "As much as always wish she'd snap, I never wanted it to be like this."

"Alright… that's enough." replied his grandfather. "She needs help, and we have to get to her before she hurts anyone else."

…

Eye witnesses had reported the battle between the Titans, and that cloaked girl. The newspapers and the news reports had cautioned citizens, and especially couples to take heed. It was no longer wise to go on dates with the threat to the city going around.

Work and school would still go along, only the city remain under a tighter watch by all local authorities. You wouldn't be able to even light a cigar without being seen.

Still, the Titans maintained their sub-teacher jobs, all the rest of the week there had been no more abductions, but still… that didn't account for all those who had already been abducted.

That was another thing the Titans had to worry about, but they hadn't a single shred of evidence at all. "Keep trying…" Shepard said to them during a coffee break. "We're getting close… I can feel it."

The Titans felt pleased that they were complimented by their client, but the truth was they didn't feel as if they were getting close at all. "All that we have done so far is only unveiled more questions to answer." said Copy-Cat.

Terra was still shocked to learn that there was someone who sounded just like her out there. "What does she have against me? That's what I want to know."

"We'd all like to know that…" said Robin. "But she really seems to be into You a lot, Garfield."

Garfield noted that too, but he still couldn't remember who she was. Yet she knew him from not too long ago. "We need more evidence. Ah! But where to find it… and what to do with it, that's the kill bit."

The Titans agreed to keep on investigating whenever such things came up. In the meantime, they were still teachers and still had duties to perform.

The break period was almost over, and that was when Principal Shepard came back by the lounge with a young girl about Terra's age, almost twenty, and she had long red hair, or possibly brown…

"I know you'll fit in well _Ms. Tennyson."_ Shepard said before leaving.

The young lady then noticed two of the teachers over by one of the tables and walked towards them. Garfield and Terra couldn't believe their eyes. "Garfield, Terra…" the lady said _in a voice that sounded like Terra's, _"Long time, no see."

"Dude… no way!" Garfield said with glee.

Both he and Terra shook hands with the ladies, "I never thought we'd see you again, _Gwen."_ Terra said.

The other five Titans were confused, "Uh, huh… who is she?" Raven asked.

Garfield and Terra introduced her as _Gwendolyn Tennyson; _a girl they once knew when they were in school as students. Gwen was smart, brave, and graceful. "Ahh the good old days…" Gwen said. "Now, here I am… the new Law and Civics teacher."

Garfield and Terra were proud of her, and then they introduced her to the rest of the gang…

Victor Stone, the Gym Coach. They shook hands, and once again, "Little lady, big hand shake? Well all right…"

Ms. Raven, the literature teacher, and Adrian Seidelmen, the Geography and History teacher. "So, you read the Incredible Beast too, huh?" Gwen asked.

Raven felt a little embarrassed, the fact that she was actually reading Garfield's book, but she was amazed that Gwen liked to read.

Then came Dick Grayson, the computer teacher, and his wife, Ms. Starr, the girl's gymnast instructor. Starfire was grateful to meet a new friend, but this time she couldn't just run up to Gwen and hug her like most friends.

Robin however, though his face was turned away, he felt that something didn't feel quite right. "So, you're the new Law teacher? What happened to the previous one…?"

Before Gwen could answer, the bell rang indicating the end of the break period, and the teachers had classes to teach. "Sorry, but I got to run, but if you'd like we can meet up again and continue." then she left, "Bye Garfield…"

Garfield wondered why she only said bye to him, the other Titans didn't understand it either. "Copy-Cat…?" Robin asked, "Do you know anything about Gwen?"

Copy-Cat was embarrassed to admit it but, Strangely enough… I was unable to read her mind. I tried but I just could not penetrate."

Even Raven was shocked, "How can that be? She's as human as anyone else is."

Regardless, there was no more time to discuss anything. So they gathered their things and went off to their own respective classes…

Gwen peeked round the corner as at Garfield and Terra, her eyes just narrowed at them walking down the hall, arm-in-arm. "Mmm…! You know what I want done?" Gwen asked to Kevin who was mopping the floor behind her…

Kevin nodded, "Consider it done… you should have all that you need by the end of the week."

Gwen nodded, "I had better…" and she walked off. Kevin hung his head low and shook it in shame. _"When, Gwen…?" _he asked himself in his thoughts, _"When will all this stop?"_

He thought back to the times in their own town, back when he knew Gwen and maybe even grew to like her, but being the guy he was, dark and mysterious, he did a lot of things he wasn't proud of…

Now here he was, mopping up after other people's messes and hurting people he knew fully well didn't deserve it, but he had no other option. He began to sing a song about how he wasn't proud of what he was doing either.


	10. Abducted

**CHAPTER NINE**

The first few days since Gwen became a teacher, things had certainly improved. She was just as strict as Raven was and wouldn't tolerate slackers. Garfield was impressed, yet he couldn't help feel something strange about Gwen. Something… he just couldn't put his finger on.

He did have much time to worry about that, he and the Titans were still working with what little evidence they had. However, soon, things started to turn bad. No student had been held in detention, but some of the couples who volunteered to stay and help with chores after school had gone missing the next day.

The students were once again frightened and concerned about their well-being. Some of the parents of the students who had heard of the commotion kept their kids at home where it would be safe.

This seriously worried Principal Shepard, he even told the Titans the next afternoon after the students had gone home. "My superiors have phoned… if anymore students are abducted, the school may very well be closed."

"It gets far worse…" Robin said, "I just got off the phone with the police. They're insisting starting a curfew."

"Curfew…?" groaned Cyborg, "You mean everyone's just gotta' stay home and bore themselves to death…?"

Robin nodded, "That is… unless we crack this case within the next week or so."

Starfire was trembling in fear, "Oh, we must not let this happen. We cannot allow innocent people who have been affected not by this crime to suffer."

"She is right…" Copy-Cat said, "What are we to do now? We still have not that many clues to lead us where we need to be."

""Maybe we do…" Raven said. She sat everyone down at the table and began to go over a few things they had experienced the past few days. The White Monster, and that cloaked-girl. They were the ones abducting all the couples…

During the fight against the monster and the cloaked-girl, Copy0Cat wasn't able to read their minds as if something was blocking him out. _Something like magic…_

Copy-Cat suddenly realized there were two people in the school he was unable to read the minds of. Kevin, and Gwen. "Are you saying they may be more involved in this than you think…?" Terra asked.

Raven nodded, "It could be, but I'm still not sure."

Garfield suddenly found himself drifting deep into his thoughts. He was remembering something about the time when he went to school. When he was driven by rage, and didn't trust anyone…

He could see a young girl with brown hair, like Terra's, and a voice identical to hers as well. She was following him everywhere he went, and even trying to run into him accidentally on purpose.

He was brought back to Earth by Cyborg calling at him. "Yo' man… you okay?"

Garfield shook his head, "I was remembering something- Ahh… I can't think of it now."

With the students all gone home, and before heading home to the tower, the Titans had some papers to grade each in their respective classrooms. Garfield even got to see Garth and Terri washing the black-boards in the science-class.

Terri even rubbed a wet mark in the shape a big heart, and put and _-I_ to the left of it, and a _–U_. Garth smiled, and… before the water lines faded. To the left for the –I he wrote an _-&_, and to the right of the –U he put in a great big number two.

Garfield could see those two needed some time alone, so he picked up his papers, and left the room. He decided to go outdoors, just outside the windows so at least if Garth and Terri got into trouble he'd be close by.

He didn't dare to peek through the windows, and he didn't have to, he could tell that Garth and Terri were sharing a kiss…

_**(Music Cue)**_

As Garfield continued to grade his papers, he kept thinking about how much Garth and Terri reminded him of all the times he spent with Terra, and how he gave her that heart-shaped mirror-box, just one of the many ways to show how much she meant to him…

…

Garfield smiled and felt his face turning red a little, "Hmm…"

Then as he looked upwards, he could swear he could see Kevin up on the roof. "Hmm?"

Kevin quickly moved out of the way. Garfield had a bad feeling about this. He put his books down, and made sure nobody was watching, and using his animal abilities, he leapt up high and onto the roof, but upon his landing at the top, "What…? Where did he go…?"

Kevin was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have made it to the door to the stairs, not that fast. Garfield sniffed around, literally, and bent down to see if Kevin was hanging onto the building from the sides…

Alas, he wasn't there at all. Garfield couldn't understand it in the least. Yet as he passed by the stone-columns to enter the door, he didn't notice a pair of red-red eyes sticking out from the bricks, and gazing at him…

By the time it came to close up the school for the night, "Oh, Dude, I totally forgot about Garth and Terri." Garfield said.

"Really, and I thought you were the sensible teacher." Terra joked. Garfield laughed and went off to check on his students. Surely they had to have finished their scrubbing job by now.

As the Titans gathered up all their things They had left the building but wondered what was taking Garfield so long… Until they heard a loud crash, and the sound of a girl screaming.

The Titans realized that was coming from inside the school. "Let's go over there…" Robin said. He and the others ducked behind the dumpsters where no one could see and swapped outfits, and wiped off their makeovers.

…

Inside, Garth and Terri were being apprehended to the White Monster, which Garfield had no idea how it got in, but that's what was going on. The desks were turned over, papers were scattered about… and to top it all off, Garfield didn't have his Manimal costume; no weapons to defend himself, and not enough room to use his animal skills.

"Give them back!" he thundered as he charged at the monster, only to get smacked hard into a shelf where as all the beakers, boxes, and books fell on him. This allowed the monster to grab Terri and Garth and smash through the window.

No sooner had he gotten outside however, "TITANS… MOVE!" The monster peered round and saw the Titans coming after him, prompting him to go faster , right into a construction-zone.

The Titans were gaining on him, but were suddenly bombarded by energy-blasts. It was the cloaked-girl, "Going somewhere, Teen Tykes?" she hissed, "I don't think so…!" and another battle had begun. No matter how hard the Titans tried, they couldn't seem to get past the cloaked girl.

Suddenly, Terra had an idea… "Hey, Hood-Head! Care for a little Rock and Roll…?" and she used her powers to summon forth a shower of rocks and boulders to bombard the girl from all ends.

"_Tera Trimo Verdadicome"_ the cloaked girl shouted, and used her magic to break every last boulder into dust, but while she was distracted, Terra was able to sneak past her and try to head for The White Monster.

"Go for it, Terra!" Robin called. "We'll handle things here…"

Terra gazed back at Robin, and winked. Then hopped on a flying boulder, and chased the monster who was scaling up an unsafe, half demolished building. "Hey… ugly!" she called.

The monster gazed back…

"Watch out…"

The monster didn't see where he was going and let go of Garth and Terri before he fell into a vat of hot goop. Terra quickly used two more boulders to save the kids from their drop…

And escorted them safely to the ground, but not before the cloaked girl had broken away from battling the other Titans, and grabbed them back. "You're coming too." she hissed at Terra. Before Terra could react…

"_Domenzo Totalis…!"_

Terra SCREAMED as the she felt herself being frozen ice-solid. _"TERRA…!"_ the other Titans cried, but they were all weakened immensely from their battle. That's when the Manimal came in, swinging on his lines. _"STOP… YOU FIENDS…!"_

The cloaked girl and the White monster, with all three hostages began to scale up the crumpling building with the Manimal, using his leaping, and monkey-nimbleness, scaling just near them.

Finally, they came to the top, Manimal took one giant leap, but the villains leapt-up high and levitated in midair. Manimal landed with a thud onto the building which made it start to crumple, and break…

"YEOW…!"

"YO… AVALANCHE!" cried Cyborg as he and the others ducked down. The whole building crumpled into a pile of rubble, and the cloaked girl laughed manically. "So long Titans… Mah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!" then she, the monster, and the hostages vanished into a portal and were gone.

…

After the dust had settled, the Titans were scrambling through the rubble search for Garfield. "Friend…! Friend… please speak to us." cried Starfire.

"Yo' man… where are ya?" added Cyborg.

Robin and Raven were off search the other end of the pile, and suddenly, "Hey! Over here!" Raven called.

Garfield had survived the fall, and the collapse, just barley, and was now trapped up a rock pile. Raven urged everyone to stand back, _"Azarath Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_

KAPOW! The rubble was safely blasted away without hurting Garfield. Raven helped him up, and Robin helped get his dented helmet off his head. "Are you okay?" Robin asked.

Garfield nodded, "Aw, man… my helmet's busted."

Starfire grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly, "Oh, friend… am I so glad you are not injured." she cried. Garfield, using his gorilla strength pushed her off. Oh, cut it out!" he sneered as he stomped away from her and brushed his suit off.

"Yo' man… chill." Cyborg said.

Garfield turned to face him, "Chill?" he grunted, "They got away, and they took Terra with them, and you expect me to chill?" He roared fiercely as he kicked a boulder high up into the air with his foot alone. Then he fell to his knees in shame and pounded the ground with his fist. "Terra…Garth… Terri…! I should never have left them alone."

The others could understand how he was feeling. In a sense, they too were to blame for what happened. Robin approached him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Garfield wasn't so sure about that, "How? We don't even know where they are, or where they went."

The other Titans all joined in with Robin explaining how they were surprised to see him giving up like this. After all… who was it who had the most traumatizing life, and struggled hard to pull himself from the gutter…?

It was him…!

Who was the big hero in the fight against the Brother Hood of Evil?

It was him…!

Who lost Terra several times over, and always managed to seize her back into his life, whatever the outcome?

"It was me!" Garfield snapped. "You're right…we can do this."

The Titans smiled, glad that he was back. "There is but only one problem…" Copy-Cat pointed out. "We still have not a clue of where they have taken the hostages."

The Titans realized he was right . With no clues, how could they possible find out where the cloaked-girl and the White Monster might have taken them. Until Robin felt something strange on his belt. "Huh…? Hey what- what's this?"

He pulled off a small shred of blue fabric. Nobody recognized it, not even Raven's. "IT can't be from my cloak. It's too bright…"

Copy-Cat then suddenly realized, "Wait… perhaps this shred of fabric came form the cloak of our enemy."

"What…?" Garfield snapped as he snatched the fabric out of Robin's hand. "Robin! Dude, you did it! This shred of fabric is exactly what we need."

"_HUH?"_ the others exclaimed, but Garfield was already dashing down the road, "Quickly! Back to Titan's-Tower!"


	11. Gwen's master plan

**CHAPTER TEN**

Terra saw nothing but black. Long, endless black…

Then, someone was calling to her. _"Wake up, young titan. No… you're not dead… yet. Only weary..."_

Terra opened her eyes and shook herself awake. "Mmm… Ohh…!" She suddenly realized that she was no longer at the construction-zone, or even in Jump-City at that. She was in a realm that looked nothing like she had ever seen before…

It was almost completely indescribable…

Terra then realized she was locked in a cage. "What is this? Where am I?" she demanded to know. The White Monster popped up from out of nowhere and gave her a fright, but then the cloaked-girl hovered near him. "Kevin… stop!" she ordered.

Terra was confused, "Kevin? As in _Kevin Levin the assistant Janitor?"_

The White Monster nodded, and snapped his fingers. His body began to morph and indeed it was Kevin. Terra very surprised, and then the cloaked girl removed her hood revealing the face of, _"Gwen…?! _Gwen Tennyson?"

"The one and only…" Gwen sniggered. "Welcome to the _Null-Void."_

Terra's eyes widened, "The what?"

"The Null-Void…" Kevin replied. "It's a place where people who commit crimes or make us angry are sent to. It's desolate place like a living nightmare. I myself spent quite some time here."

Terra then noticed all the people down below. "Hey!" It was all the missing students from Murakami-High. There were wearing funny outfits, and were in chains as they were being marched like slaves. All the students including Webster and Whim…!

"Gwen… you did this?" Terra snapped.

Gwen picked at her nails; "Duh…!" she said sarcastically, "I knew doing this would draw you and the Titans out. So I could especially take care of _you!"_

Terra stepped back a bit, _"Me…?"_

Gwen explained everything to Terra, and why she did what she did. "Fear not. The students just may be spared… but you won't."

Terra trembled, and realized she was stuck. Being trapped in another dimension, she couldn't contact the Titans, and even if there were any rocks she could control, Gwen was blocking her powers.

"You'll never get away with this, Gwen!" she thundered as she tried to pull on the bars, but Gwen just laughed, "Ha, ha, hah… you're not in a position to do anything. This is my domain… and here… I RULE ALL!"

She snapped her fingers, and in came Garth and Terri…

"Ms. Logan?" Garth cried.

Terri was amazed, "She's a Teen Titan?"

"SILENCE!" growled Gwen. Her scream attracted the attention of the other slaves. "I want you all to welcome all new additions to you gang. Heh, heh, heh…"

The other students raised their tools and groaned, "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!"

And Gwen sang to Terra her own welcoming song "To her nightmare"

…

Terra then watched in horror as Gwen and Kevin began to strip Garth and Terri of their clothes and put them in chains, and uniforms.

…

Meanwhile, at Titans tower, it was already Dark, yet the Titans were wide awake and bustling about trying to deduce as much of the fabric they had gotten from Gwen's cloak. "Well all I can tell is that it's nothing more than ordinary jersey." Robin said.

"And I can't seem to pick up any traces of finger prints or hair on it." added Cyborg.

Garfield had been going through the tons of research he had gathered over the years and decided to try a little experiment. Perhaps if they couldn't determine who owed the cloak, then maybe they could determine where the clock the fabric had come from had the wearer been hanging out at the most…

"But first… a closer inspection may tell us something." he said as he gazed at the fabric through a microscope. "Ah ha… take a look at this." He clicked on the projector so everyone could see what he was looking at…

A few black specks were smudged all over the fabric. "Dust…?" Raven asked. "That's it? Just plain ordinary dust?"

"Not just any dust…" replied Garfield. "It's _coal-dust._ Cleary the type used in _sewer-lamps."_

The other Titans gazed back and forth at each other, and as Starfire tried to look at the picture, it had vanished. Garfield had taken the fabric off the microscope, and BURNED it in a bowl.

"Friend…! What are you doing?" Starfire asked.

Garfield didn't answer, and continued with his experiment. He mashed the fabric into a dash of dust, poured the dust into ordinary water. "Okay… this is it." he said as he placed the beaker over a burner.

The Titans, though they had no idea of what he was trying to prove, stood by Garfield and waited, and waited until… POW! A bright burning flash erupted. "HAH! I KNEW IT!" Garfield cried for joy.

"Uh huh… what have you done now?" Raven asked.

Garfield explained, "Can't you see? This sort of reaction could only have been triggered by the fabric's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium-chlorine."

Raven and Starfire raised their eyebrows, and that's when Copy-Cat looked at the beaker, and pointed at it with his eyes half open. "Hmm! _Salt water. _Interesting… I suppose."

Raven and Starfire felt like they just didn't understand a thing.

Garfield went through the maps. "Which can only prove beyond no doubt… the wearer of the cloak the fabric fits, is hiding somewhere at the _riverfront-area."_

Robin was impressed, "Good work, Garfield…" he complimented, "But where should we start looking for Terra?"

Garfield gazed at the map all over. "Well, the nearest I can figure is… we should look around for an entrance at the only possible _place_… where the sewer is connected to the waterfront."

…

Later on, after his costume was fixed, Garfield and the other Titans were at waterfront, and already sidestepping along the narrow ledges to climb into the sewers. They hadn't even climbed in yet and Raven already stepped in something gooey. "Ugh…! gross" she moaned.

"Be thankful you are not barefooted." Copy-Cat said, showing his stinky feet. Starfire almost gagged. Garfield lifted his helmet-visor "Focus you guys…" he said, then he clanged it back down and flicked on his VNV, _Visor Night Vision._ _"We don't want to give ourselves away now."_

"He's right…" Robin said. "Every stay close, and keep your voices down." With that settled, they all hopped in through the nearest porthole they came across, and turned on all their flashlights, or star-bolt…

Copy-Cat saw a few rats slip past, and he flexed his claws hissing like the cat he was. Cyborg patted his shoulder, "Not now man…"

Copy-Cat retracted his claws, "My apologies. When it comes to rodents I am near unable to control my biological-urges."

The continued to trek forward, hoping they could find out where Terra was being held captive…

…

Back in the Null-Void… Gwen had caged herself up in with Terra who was really growing nervous. "W-W-What are you going to do?" she fretted.

Gwen eyed her wickedly. "Heh, heh, heh…! Relax, it's not going to hurt at all, but even so… what I wish for will soon be mine."

She lay her hands upon Terra's forehead and enunciated, _"Transfera Identica…! Transfera Identica…! TRANSFERA IDENTICA…!"_

Terra began to feel funny, "What's going on… UGH-!"

W large flash of light flared, and Terra suddenly blinked her eyes. "Oh… what was that? WHA-!" she suddenly realized that she was staring back at _her own body_… from _Gwen's body._

Gwen, now in Terra's body, felt her new form all over. "Mmm, hmm, mm, mm… Eh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Not bad at all, kinda' cozy in here."

Terra could tell exactly what Gwen was up to, and before she could do anything about it, Gwen had already vanished and left Kevin to watch over her. Although Terra was in Gwen's body, she had none of Gwen's spells at all, nor even her own powers.

She was stuck… "Oh… Garfield!" she cried.


	12. He's Ben 10

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The Titans were still trekking through the sewers, when they suddenly came to a fork in the tunnel. "Now which way do we go?" Raven asked.

Garfield couldn't smell anything suspicious, and Cyborg couldn't track anything either on his wrist-computer. "I guess we should split up…?" he suggested. Robin agreed with him. "Cyborg, Starfire and I will head this way… Garfield, Copy-Cat and Raven, you'll go that way."

Everyone agreed, And Copy-Cat copied Cyborg before they headed off so he could use his shoulder-flashlight. Then they were all off…

It sure was darker when the team has split up; not being all together meant they had fewer lights to shine. The squeaking of the rats and the pipes leaking and dripping made it feel a little creepy.

"Wait…!" Garfield said as he halted his group.

"What is it…?" Copy-Cat asked.

Garfield flipped his visor and sniffed the air, with his excellent _canine sense of smell,_ "Something's coming…"

Raven suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. "I feel it too…"

Copy-Cat/Cyborg checked his wrist computer. "It is just around the next corner." he said, "We must tread cautiously."

They walked slowly and carefully towards the corner. They waited for a brief moment and they whipped round the bend, _"FREEZE…!"_ Garfield shouted as the three of them shined their lights on what appeared to be a giant _Stinkfly._

The creature blinked, "Hey… turn off the brights already." he hissed. The Titans had never seen this sort of creature before, and the creature itself didn't recognize the Titans either. A great misjudgment led to a huge battle.

Copy-Cat/Cyborg went first endlessly trying to punch and attack the giant bug, but the bug dodged him with ease. "Missed me. Missed me again…!" it mocked him. "Now it's my turn…"

The bug drew in a huge breath, and spit out a huge ugly substance that blinded Copy-Cat/Cyborg in the face. "BLARGH! I… I cannot see!" he cried.

The bug laughed. "Ha, ha, ha… no one messes with _Stinkfly"_

Raven and Garfield nodded at each other and maneuvered to either side of the creature, _"Try my all-powerful bug-repellent…!"_ Manimal shouted and sprayed the bug with a powerful odor from his glove sprayers.

"Hey!" coughed the bug, "That stuff really reeks!"

Raven then flew in heavily towards the creature and BOOTED it had in the back sending it splashing down into the water.

_Down below, the bug thought he would have to try something different, and tapped the strange circle on his body…_

POW!

The water erupted and out popped a new red-creature with _Four-Arms._ "What the-" cried Raven. _"It can't be…"_ added Garfield.

"Oh yes it can." Four-Arms said, and using his huge arms his grabbed the two Titans and threw them hard against the walls. Garfield's helmet reduced the pain, but Raven almost took a heavy concussion.

"Who's next?" growled Four-Arms.

"Yo'… you are!" called a voice from behind, "Huh?" Four-Arms looked round just into to catch a blast from the real Cyborg's sonic-cannon. "YEARGH…! Okay… come on! You want a piece of me?"

All the Titans now together again had the creature, whoever he was surrounded. "TITANS… MOVE!" cried Robin.

One by one, the Titans attacked Four-Arms on either end, and Four-Arms put up a good fight himself, but in the end he retreated into the shadows, and came out again as a different, flaming creature with the power of _Heat-Blast._

"So… you wanna play rough, do ya?" he sneered. "Well fine… let's turn up he heat!" and he hired a flare of fire towards the team. "Watch out…!" cried Robin, and they were all barley able to dodge.

Starfire flew in and tried her star-bolts, but Heat-Blast was able to negate her every shot with his power blasts. He looked up at the pretty alien, "Wow… I never knew aliens could be so hot before." he flirted.

This angered Starfire, but it angered Robin more. "You quit ogling my wife!" he roared and threw his disc-bombs, but because Heat-Blast's body was shrouded in flames, the bombs did hit him, but they did no damage. "You'll have to do better than that, Chump."

Robin then tried to use his metal-rod, which Heat-Blast melted in the grip of his hands, and kicked poor Robin aside. Cyborg couldn't get near the creature because the heat was melting his joints.

Even Copy-Cat, now back in his normal form couldn't touch the creature to copy it. "OW!" he groaned as he dunked his hand in the water, "Idiot… I should have know!"

Heat-Blast laughed, "Ah-ah-ah… mustn't touch." he mocked. Raven however knew the one thing that could weaken him and even he couldn't do anything about it. _"Azrarath, Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_

Using her powers, she summoned a stream of dark waves to ensnare the creature and slam him hard into the water. Bam-Bam-Bam! "Hey…!"

"Stop…!"

"Cut it out…!"

Now that the creature was bound, the other Titans surrounded it and ready to attack, but before they fired. The strange circle on the creature's chest glowed red, and beeped. "Oh, no… not now!" cried Heat-Blast, and in a huge flash, which knocked the Titans all away.

"Man… what now?" cried Cyborg.

Garfield removed his helmet, "Wait… look."

There, where the alien-creature was before in the water, lay a teenage-boy, roughly Garfield's age, almost twenty. "He is human?" Copy-Cat cried.

The young-man checked the watch on his wrist. "Aw, Man… what a time for it to conk out." he cried. Then he suddenly realized that all six of the creatures he was fighting were staring at him from all ends.

The young-man got to his feet, "Hey… wait a second." he said, "Are you, the Teen Titans?"

The Titans gazed at each other with confused looks, "Yes… we are." answered Robin, "But who are you…?"

The young-man shook Robin's hand, "I'm _Ben Tennyson_."

Garfield's ears twitched, "Tennyson…?" he asked. "Any relation to Gwendolyn Tennyson?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah, we're cousins. Though personally I think she was adopted." he said, "I thought you guys were spies working for her."

"My friend and I, spies?" asked Starfire. "We are no such thing."

It became clear now that there had been a misunderstanding. "I think we need to talk." Robin said.

…

Ben lead the Titans out of the sewers and to the par where the Rust-bucket was, and Grandpa Max was there. "It's an honor to meet you, Teen Titans." he said, "I've heard so much about you all."

Max, and Ben told the Titans everything about the Omnitrix, the aliens, how Max was a plumber, which a secret force to alien-fighting.

"Man… now I have heard everything." Cyborg said.

Suddenly, Max noticed there were only six Titans, "Say now… isn't there supposed to be seven of you?"

"And what happened to Beast-Boy?" added Ben.

Garfield pointed out, "This is just a temporary alter-ego body I use, but I do hope to change back soon." Then he showed Max a photo, of himself and, "This is my wife, Terra. She was kidnapped by a cloaked-girl and a white monster."

The words _cloaked-girl,_ and _white monster,_ that made Ben and Max look down in shame. "I knew _Gwen_ would do something like this." Max said.

The Titans' ears twitched. "Gwen…?" asked Raven. "You mean to tell us that Gwen is the cloaked-girl we've been after."

Ben nodded, "Yep. Pretty much."

He showed them a newspaper clipping about the night Terra was taken away. "You won't find your friend in the sewers, or anywhere in this whole city." Max said. "The nearest we can figure is, Gwen's been sending all her captives to the Null-Void?"

Ben and Max explained the best they could, and the Titans were now more concerned for Terra's safe return, and all the students that were captured. "Be that as it may… it still explains not why Gwen would do all this" said Copy-Cat.

Ben could only think of one thing, "When we were in high-school. Gwen got transferred here to Jump City, and attended Murakami High, and she came home to Bellwood really upset about something."

"_Murakami High…?"_ Garfield thought, and he began to have more and more of those flashback memories. Now he remembered that the mystery girl was Gwen, and he did now remember that something happened between them when he went to school…but he still couldn't quite remember what it was.

When he came to his senses however, he overheard the Titans calling Gwen mean things. "That girl is twisted!" snapped Cyborg.

"She is no better than a _Zalworg Tobeckplizing Zorgmorker…!"_ snapped Starfire, whatever that meant…?!

Robin and Garfield, however, protested. "No, she's not crazy." Robin said. The others gazed at him. "Say what…?" asked Cyborg.

Garfield agreed with Robin, "Gwen's not crazy; she's sick."

Even Ben and Max were curious.

Garfield explained that he had done some research and it was indicated that whenever someone is overtaken by extreme anger and sadness, caused by certain events or experiences, "Then it's possibly for that individual to become mentally-ill and exhibit actions they nearly don't intend, but feel they must."

Garfield knew what he was talking about because he too had felt something similar; The time when he couldn't live with his traumatic life anymore, Terra dumped him for selfish needs, and the Titans no longer cared about him…

So he swapped his green body for a flesh one, and still got mistreated by everyone in town. He too was overtaken by anger and saddened, that was motivated by Rage, grief, and regret.

He was rude to people, and very insulting, and he did all for the purpose to protect himself from ever getting hurt by anyone again, and showing them what it was like to be alone and near helpless.

"Wow… and I thought I had it bad?" Raven said.

Just then, there was a knock at the rust-bucket's door. Garfield opened it, "Terra…?"

His wife nodded at him, and jumped up into his arms. The other Titans were relieved, but not as relieved as Starfire was. She hugged Terra very tightly. "Oh, friend… I am so happy to see you are safe." she cried.

"Ugh… yeah… now can you let me go. You're choking me." he groaned. Starfire let go, and Terra climbed into the RV. "Wow… sweet digs." she said.

Ben and Max were glad to see the seventh Titan was back, but they were surprised to hear, "You sound just like Gwen." said Ben.

The other titans assured him Terra always sounded like that.

Now that Terra was safe and sound, the next plan was to go after Gwen. Unfortunately, Ben regretted to tell the others that the Omnitrix needed to recharge, "All that fighting we did really took power out of it."

Max even pointed out that it was really getting late, "We'll have a better chance in the morning once we're all rested-up." he said.

With that settled, the Titans decided to head back to the tower, and let Ben and Max stay in the park. "We'll check back with you in the morning." Robin said.

"Good night Titans." replied Max.

"_Yep… it is going to be a good night."_ Terra thought wickedly. _"A very good night for me"_ she eyed at Garfield with hungry eyes, but Copy-Cat and Raven began to feel something a little strange abut Terra.

Something… they couldn't sense with their powers, but wicked.


	13. Care in the world

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

When the Titans had all got home to the tower, they decided to hit the hay. Terra was hoping that Garfield would be up for a round of making-out, but much to her surprise, as much as he wanted too, "Oh, I'm sorry…" he said through a yawn, "I really want to but I'm just so exhausted."

He climbed into Terra's bed, as it was their night to sleep there together, he stretched out and was out like a light, much to Terra's frustration. "Well… if he thinks he can avoid me that easily, he's got another things coming." She thought wickedly.

She then looked over at the nightstand where Garfield's water-cup was, and before she climbed into bed, she silently crept over and waved her hand over the cup and whispered, "_Vemorus Infecta…"_ a soft glow of pink energy flashed in the water. "Hmm, mm, mm…!"

Then Terra climbed back into bed, and lay down, and did not sleep, but rather waited… and waited, until Garfield reached over to sip his water. "Huh…?" he felt rather strange, "What's happening?" he wondered.

He began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. He tool one look at Terra, a smiled…

Terra was also smiling, but wickedly.

…

Before long, their clothes had littered the floor, and they were lying in each others arms. Both their bodies seemed a little sweaty, and Terra's hair was a little ruffled. Garfield was almost acting like the way a girl would, snuggling into his wife's arms…

That's because the spell he drank in his water was a spell that made creatures fall in love with the target, even though Garfield already felt love towards Terra, he couldn't resist what was happening…

Terra stroked his head, _"At last… after all this time, I finally have what I want."_ She thought wickedly.

…

While in the Null-Void…

Kevin was down on the ground pacing back and forth, guarding Gwen/Terra, in her cage. He had his orders, and continued pace guarding her, but he was starting to feel just a little guilty, and the guilt grew by the minute.

Gwen/Terra was sitting sadly in a corner of her cage, staring sadly at nothing at all. She felt so helpless, almost devastated. She had no powers, not even her own. She couldn't break out of the cage, and even if she could, she had no idea how to escape from the Null-Void.

Things really seemed hopeless now. She shut her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek, and she began to sing softly, yet passionately, wondering what she did to deserve all this.

Kevin heard her every word, and though he believed Terra couldn't hear him, he felt so incredibly ashamed of all the things he had been doing that he jumped into the song…

Gwen/Terra's ears gave a twitch as she gazed down from her cage…

Finally, Kevin gave into his guilt, and he leapt up high to the cage. "What are you doing?" Gwen/Terra asked. Then she saw Kevin was unlocking the cage. "Now we'll get out!" he said with determination.

Gwen/Terra hovered out of the cage, and as grateful she was, "Why are you doing this…?"

Kevin explained that all his life he had been nothing but a mere criminal, and time after time he tried to be rehabilitated, but it never worked. "Now Gwen's become far worse than anything I could ever have been… and I… I…" he didn't have to finish.

Gwen/Terra could tell that Kevin cared for Gwen, and he wanted to save her form herself. "Come with me…" Kevin said.

He lead Gwen/Terra to a special area higher than ever, toward s a glowing seal of light. "This portal is how Gwen and I escape from the realm, and it's the only way to escape back to the real world."

Gwen/Terra was relived to hear that, but there were still two tragic flaws. Only Gwen could open the portal herself. So the least they could do was wait. She was bound to come back eventually, and when she did, they would be waiting.

"Even still… you think your friends won't attack you at the first sight?" Kevin asked.

Gwen/Terra knew that was defiantly going to happen "I have no choice… I'll have to try and reason."

…

The next morning, the Titans all gathered at the Rust-bucket, "Just in time for Grandpa Max's Big-Bounty-Breakfast. The Titans gazed down at the strange concoctions on their plates with confused looks. "Pst… just pretend you like it." Ben whispered.

Each of the Titans tried a sample of their breakfast, and even though it tasted just horrifying, they smiled and nodded. Even though Cyborg turned red in the face and fell off his chair.

The only person who seemed to enjoy it other than Max was Terra, that was to be expected, she was always digging into new things.

Robin decided to stir up conversation to take his mind off the bad-food. "So, uh… Garfield. You are Terra sure had fun last night?"

Garfield looked up from sipping his soy-milk, "Hmm…?" he asked, "What are you talking about? I was so pooped I went out like a light."

"But… we had heard you and Terra doing the… _the thing?"_ Starfire said.

"Yeah, you almost kept me awake." added Raven.

Garfield hadn't a clue of what they were talking about. He'd remember if he and Terra were making-out. "I don't remember a thing."

Terra/Gwen, was glad to see that her love spell had worked, even though it wore off, but she had to act quickly to keep up her act. "Actually… I don't remember either." She simply said.

This struck all the Titans, as well as Ben and Max as odd. Copy-Cat tried to read Garfield's mind, and he found nothing. "I do not understand…!" he hissed softly. Then he tried to read Terra's mind, but something was blocking him out. "Hmm…"

Terra/Gwen gazed at him. "Something wrong…?" she asked.

"Uh, no, no… I believe not."

After breakfast, plans were made. Terra/Gwen lied telling them, "I managed to trap Gwen in the Null-Void, she can't get out. She's still there, so we can grab her and arrest her."

Robin was very curious as to how Terra was able to easily overpower Gwen, when the fact was even all of them together wasn't enough. He was beginning to feel something wasn't right, but he went along with it.

Ben and Max agreed to go along too. Max armed himself with a special gun. "You ready, Ben?" he asked. "You bet I am, GOIN' HERO…!"

POW! He tapped the Omnitrix and transformed before everyone's eyes into, _"XLR8…!"_

Cyborg whistled, "Man, I gotta' get me one of those."

XLR8 winked at him, "Let's go…!" he cried before taking off at an incredible speed and the others followed him.

Once they caught up with XLR8, or Max told Ben to slow-down, Terra/Gwen took the lead once they had reached the sewers. "This way…" she said as she lead the others down the ways to the correct area.

She was planning to enter the Null-Void with the others, but only to get rid of Terra for good so that she would never interfere again. As for Kevin, _"He's served his purpose, and he's used to the Null-Void. He can stay for all I care."_

Finally, the arrived an old maintenance room, where it became obvious that Gwen had been living in as a hideout. "Two words…" Raven groaned as she plugged her nose, "Air-freshener."

"You're sure this is it…?" Max asked.

"Positive…" Terra/Gwen said, "If I remember… Gwen touched a stone along the wall, about here." she felt along the wall, pretending she didn't know what she was doing. "I think this is it…"

She sneakily used her powers to open the portal, then suddenly. CRASH! Gwen and Kevin flew out from it and landed right on top of her.

"_Gwen…!"_ cried Ben and Max. Kevin got to his feet, and so did Terra and Gwen. _"YOU…!"_ they both shouted and pointed at each other. "Titans… get her!" Robin shouted and he dashed straight at Gwen.

"Robin, wait…" Gwen/Terra tried to warn, but she already got a taste of his disc-bombs. "UGH…!"

Kevin, as the White Monster rushed off down the sewer-lanes, in hopes that some of the Titans would follow him. "Yo'… get him!" cried Cyborg as he Starfire, Copy-Cat, and Raven dashed after him.

While the others were left to attack Gwen, who was desperately trying to convince the others, "Guys…_ it's me!"_

"Yeah… it's you all right…!" snapped XLR8, and then he transformed into _"Stinkfly…!"_

"Ahh this is gonna feel great!" and he spat out his goop all over Gwen's boots trapped her in place. The allowed Max to set his gun to ensnare her with a strain of energy. "No, guys please…!" she cried.

"Shut up…!" Terra/Gwen growled, and she tried to use Terra's powers to slam her with boulders. _"Terra, what are you doing?" _shouted Garfield.

Gwen/Terra braced for her bombardment, when suddenly the boulders were stopped by Raven's magic. The others all turned and saw her and the others along with the White Monster. "It's alright… Raven said, "He's on our side."

"Our side…?" Robin asked.

The monster nodded, and transformed into Kevin. "Long time, no see, Ben."

"Oh… it's you." Ben said sarcastically.

Robin really wanted answers. "Don't listen to them!" Terra/Gwen cried, but Cyborg told her to can it. "We know the whole deal. You're not Terra, are you?"

Robin and Garfield gasped, and gazed at Gwen's body, "That's what I was trying to tell you." she said, "Gwen cast some sort of spell on me and swapped our bodies just so she could be with Garfield and make me suffer."

Terra/Gwen however tried to persuade them that it was all a lie. "I'm the real Terra! Can't you tell?"

Even Max and Ben had no way of knowing. Even though Kevin said he was trust worthy, Copy-Cat was still unable to read any minds due to Gwen's interference. Nobody could tell who was telling the truth…

What were they going to do?


	14. Saying Goodbye

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Gwen and Terra were still trying to show who was really who.

"I'm the real Terra…"

"She's lying… it's me, can't you tell?"

But because they sounded alike, and both made convincing arguments, and nobody could determine who was lying due to Gwen's magic. Cyborg felt his brain steaming, "Shut up already…!" he snarled, "I… I can't think like this."

Garfield stepped in a pulled off his helmet. "Hold on… I think have an idea. One guaranteed not to fail." he said.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Garfield's eyes narrowed at her, and then he turned back to Terra and Gwen. "Okay you two, listen up…" he sneered at them both. "There's only one I way I can tell who's really Terra."

Terra and Gwen, or Gwen and Terra, gazed at each other. _"What's that…?"_ they both said at the same time.

Garfield pulled out his Titan's-Communicator and held it out to Terra. "Surely you remember what you said and did to me when I offered you this." he said and then he recited something he hoped he'd never have to say again.

"Here, take this. If your ever in trouble. In case you need me, I'll be there."

Terra _took_ the communicator, and said, "Okay, I'll take it. I won't forget you Beast-Boy."

Garfield already could tell he found out who was who, and he moved towards Gwen and repeated the phrase. Only Gwen _did not_ take the communicator and said. "I don't need it."

Garfield's head perked up. "But…?"

"Times up."

Garfield smiled, _"Terra…!"_

Gwen smiled sadly, "Things Change Beast-boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Then she smiled warm and lovingly. Garfield broke the goop from her legs. "Only one person could remember that…" he said, "My Terra…!"

A tear rolled down Gwen/Terra's cheek, and then she and Garfield shared a soft kiss which awed everyone. Cyborg even sniffled, "Man, that is some sweet vibes."

Terra/Gwen, however was outraged, "No…! I won't stand for this!" she thundered. _"Transferra Identica… Transferra Identica… TRANSFERA IDENTICA."_

"Watch out…!" cried Ben, but before long Gwen and Terra were back in their respective bodies, and Gwen grabbed hold of Garfield by the neck. "All right, nobody move! Or he gets it…!"

Everyone stood down. "Gwen… what is this all about?" Max asked.

"Explain to us at once…!" added Copy-Cat. "What is your ordeal with all this wickedness."

Gwen said nothing. She just stood there with her eyes cast downward gritting her teeth. So Terra decided to explain…

She told everyone Gwen was _in love_ with Garfield. Everyone gasped with strange headed-features. Gwen admitted it was true, and so did Garfield. "I remember it all now…" he said.

He finally remembered, when he first went to Murakami high, when he had amnesia from his first ever transformation, Gwen was a transfer student from Bellwood. She too was a gifted student, and had never been out bested before, until she met Garfield… a kid she just couldn't over-power.

Instead of rivaling Garfield, Gwen fell head-over-heels in love, but because Garfield was driven by rage, grief, and solitude, and he couldn't trust people for having the world be so cruel to him many times before… he shunned her away just like everyone else.

"_Just that you talk like such a little kid."_

"_How Pathetic."_

"_JUST GO AWAY A ND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Gwen refused to give up lusting after him, but when Garfield had recovered his memories, he had fallen in love with Terra. An average student who could barely pass math class.

Gwen let Garfield go, and she was quivering furiously on the spot…

Now the puzzle all fit together. She captured the students as payback for what she never had, and to draw the Teen Titans into the open. She then planned to stay in Terra's body and pass herself off as Garfield's wife… so she could finally get what she wanted.

But now, she had completely snapped. "UGH! IF I CAN'T HAVE GARFIELD LOGAN, THEN NO ONE CAN!" she roared as she powered up her energy. "WACTH OUT…!" cried Garfield…

Everyone ducked for cover as Gwen blasted through the streets and out into an open lot. It was there she began to fire her energy at things mercilessly, SCREAMING in pain as angry tears fell from he eyes… "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY PAIN!" she screeched.

She burned a-few trees, and pounded huge craters into the ground. Then she started to attack the Titans, except Garfield and Terra who stood with Ben and Max, and Kevin. Ben changed back to his human-self. "Man… Gwen's totally lost it. he cried.

Kevin hated to see Gwen in the state she was in and reactivated his White-suit, and dashed into the battle-zone. "Kevin… No!" cried Terra.

"Kevin! Come back…!" cried Max, but it was no good, Kevin had already been seen getting brutally beat up just like all the other Titans.

ZAP! "OHH…!"

POW!" "ARGH…!"

BAM! "YO'…!"

And Gwen was still going berserk! Screaming and crying like crazy. She really was ill… "I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE!" she thundered. "GRARH…!" she fired a huge burst at Kevin slamming him really hard into a fence. "AOW… Ugh!"

"GWEN… THAT'S NOT TRUE…!" Garfield called out to her, but Gwen screeched, cried and attacked away. Still… what everyone noticed was, she was growing tired from using her powers so much.

"Terra come on…!"

Terra nodded and dashed off with him. Ben and Max urged them not to, but to their surprised, Gwen was now weak as a kitten from blowing out all that power, and she was easily tackled and pinned down.

"Stop, Gwen! Stop!" cried Terra. "Look at yourself! Look at what you've become!"

Gwen, breathing stressfully couldn't get what she was talking about. Garfield explained, "You've been hurting innocent people over something you can't control."

Gwen complained, "But it's not fair. You actually forced Terra to come to her sense and love you."

Terra shook her head, "No he didn't… I came to my own senses because I fell in love with him long ago."

Terra and Garfield explained everything that happened between them, and how they fell in love but always got separated. The two of them, unlike Gwen, had sorrowful, and miserable lives, one that without each other… all would seem lost and meaningless.

Many things happened to them, but nothing overpowered their love, and longing to be with one-another. Not Terra's unstable powers…

Not her allegiance to Slade…

Not her turning to solid rock…

Not Garfield, as Beast-Boy, getting hit with chemicals and becoming The Incredible Beast…

Not even "Things Change" Terra was able to fight what was in her head, but she didn't stand a chance against her heart, and her inner-soul telling her that she was in love and wanted to be with him more than anything.

Gwen never knew all that to be true…

Then Garfield explained, "But Gwen.. you had a lot more to live for than we did. Besides fighting and protecting, you have people who love and care for you, and you have a lot of the thing sin life that Terra and I barely have now."

"Gwen… you have to understand, that I'm taken now… and unlike me and Terra, you do have the strength and power to move on, but you've just been doing it the wrong way."

Gwen suddenly began to realize for the first time just how wrong she had been doing, and Kevin, though he was injured a little from being hit hard he agreed. "Gwen… you're a strong babe, any guy would want you if you just acted the way you once did." he said weakly.

Terra and Garfield were smiling sadly at Gwen now. "Now what do you say, Gwen…?" Terra asked. "You ready to clean up your act, and stop all this evil?"

Gwen shut her eyes and began to cry softly, "Yes…" she sobbed.

…

The next day…

After treated to their injuries, courtesy of Raven's power, and all the students freed from the Null-Void; Ben, Max, and Kevin decided to take Gwen back to Bellwood, she would never recover if she remained in Jump-City.

"What do you think's going to happen to her?" Robin asked.

"Well… she may not get a very big charge." said Max, "After all, she wasn't herself."

Kevin also extended his apology for causing the Titans so much grief, even before Gwen came into the picture, but he was forgiven. "Well… I guess this is it." Ben said.

"No, get real…!" Cyborg playfully said, "You mean you're not gonna' come by on the weekend for pizza?"

Ben laughed, "I think I'd rather just hit the hay before school starts on Monday." He said. Then he shook Robin's hand, "So long Teen Titans, and thanks for everything."

"So long, Ben, and thanks." added Robin.

Then, Max started up the Rust-Bucket, and they were off…

…

The team had gotten a big check from Principal Shepard, thanking them for saving the school and the town. Of course the school still had a huge chunk in it, but nothing a few weeks of renovation. couldn't fix.

There was however one thing that broke everyone's heart, especially Terri and Garth's. All the students were so amazed that they were being taught by the Teen Titans themselves, and they were the best teachers they had ever had… now they would be leaving.

Terri and Garth hated to see Garfield and Terra go. "We're sorry guys…" Garfield said, "But that's the life of substitute teachers. They're frauds."

Terra sadly agreed, "One minute their teaching teenage kids to get ready for the world ahead of them, and next their off chasing some bad guys robbing a bank."

Terri was in tears, "But… you're the best we've… we need you."

Garfield and Terra couldn't deny that they were the best, "Things Change, remember guys…?" Terra said, "And this is one change we're all going to have to live with."

Garth wiped his eye. "We understand, but we're really going to miss you a lot."

Now Terra felt like she was going to cry, and Garfield scribbled something down on a slip of paper. "Tell you what- Whenever you guys feel downed by change, and there's no hope of things getting better… this is all you have to know."

Terri and Garth read the note:

"_You are who you are, and you can never truly change that"_

"_And if you can… maybe you don't have to"_

Terri and Garth hugged their ex-teacher warmly, and all around the school the titans were saying their goodbyes to all their students, with a song "Saying Goodbye"

After their final goodbyes, the Titans left to head home for the tower. Garfield took a detour to see Von-Richter to change back into Beast-Boy. Of course he lost his high IQ, and his Manimal powers…

Still… whenever he and Terra gazed at Murakami high, even though it still haunted them. They would always be grateful that it was there.


End file.
